Singer
by Liz08
Summary: In the year 1918, Edward Masen fell ill with influenza and was turned into a vampire, but first he fell in love. This is his tale, or rather part of it. From first meetings to love lost and found explore the past of the vampire we all know and love. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my first solo fanfic, I normally write with my sister Cassie (Cassie08) and we put our stuff under her screen name. So if you've read Walk Two Sides (I'm using the same character name because I'm too lazy to think up a new one that I like Edward saying.), thank you and I hope you enjoy this!

For the record, Meg is blonde and this story is why Edward doesn't like blondes anymore. So please do not point out to me that he doesn't. Thank you.

Liz

P.S. I don't own anything about Twilight except for Meg.

**Chapter 1 A New Home and a Surprise**

The sky was overcast with clouds for the first time since Carlisle and Meg Cullen arrived in Chicago, now posing as siblings rather then uncle and niece. Traveling together for more then a 100 years, comfortable silences were common between Carlisle and his first sire.

Word had spread as wild fire does in the neighborhood that _Dr._ Cullen and his beautiful younger sister, though he was quite handsome himself, were both unmarried and very well off for all of their late parents' money had went to them. How easily humans believed lies never stopped amazing Meg, but lies were always a part of who they were. Carlisle had taught her this soon after she had first "awoke" to her new life. Her savor, as she first thought of him, had found her lying in a field after being struck by lightening; she would have died if not for Carlisle's venom. The lightening had somehow remained in her and given her the power she now had as a vampire- complete control of electricity.

Meg now sat by the window for once, reading as usual. "How long do you believe the clouds will hold?" She asked not looking up, though unable to keep the hopeful note out of her voice.

"It's impossible to tell." Carlisle answered calm as always, glancing up from his own book. Meg looked out the window.

"There's no sense in wasting a day like this." She said more to herself. She stood, graceful as any vampire, and sighed a bit. Meg missed the old fashions that she had wore when they had stayed with the Volturi 60 years ago, the large American dresses and parasols seemed a bit to much to her. "I believe I'll go for a walk."

"Be careful, we have only been here a week, Megara." Carlisle said, and then checked his pocket watch.

"Meg." She corrected sharply, he always used her full name to either annoy her or to sound more like a father.

"Our shift at the hospital starts in 3 hours." Carlisle reminded.

"I won't be late." Meg promised as she tied on that ridiculous bonnet that she had to wear and picked up her parasol.

"Don't use you're powers, _any_ of them." He said turning back to his book.

"I won't." She mumbled rolling her eyes as she exited the house. If she took a two hour walk, went back, and changed into her nursing dress (which was far more practical and comfortable.), then took her time getting to the hospital, Meg would still arrive on time.

Meg entered the hospital, on time of course, and located Carlisle easily on the second floor getting ready to start his rounds. A few heads turned as she walked by the other doctors in the corridor, she ignored it; after over a 100 years of getting use to her vampire appearance it was easy to disregard the unwanted stares. Besides, humans could _feel_ that she was somehow dangerous, even if their blind eyes failed to see it.

"Did you have a pleasant walk?" Carlisle asked when Meg had reached his side, his way of asking if she had gotten into or caused trouble.

"Uneventful. Like always, brother." She assured. She glanced down the ward they were standing before. "There's more then yesterday."

"The influenza is spreading with more haste then I had thought." Was the only reply Carlisle gave as they started down the ward. This ward was full of the humans who had just come in during the day; they were just starting to have symptoms. More then three fourths of them would be moved to a dying ward by the end of the week, if not sooner.

They went from patient to patient seeing what the problem was, it was always the same – influenza – and if they could do anything to make them more comfortable. Near the end of the ward were a mother and son with the same bright green eyes and bronze hair. The father, Carlisle told Meg, had died in the first wave of the virus.

Meg smiled politely as Carlisle asked if they were feeling any better that evening. The woman, Elizabeth, answered 'no', but her son's piecing eyes were on Meg. He looked about her "age", around 17, possibly even 18.

"I haven't seen you here before." He said calmly, his voice was soft as if he had not used it in a long while. "I'm Edward Masen."

Meg opened her mouth to reply, but Edward coughed badly and sent a clear current of his scent right toward her. Every muscle in Meg's body tightened as the intoxicating smell reached her nose, already prepared to attack the poor boy. He would probably die a far more pleasant death then her draining his body dry of its blood. Not once in the past 108 years had she came so close to killing a human. Meg glanced at Carlisle; panic easy to see in her warm amber eyes. She tried to fit everything she was unable to say into that small, but her "brother's" answering look was only that of confusion.

"Excuse me." Meg managed to force out in whisper to Carlisle, before she started holding her breath. She all but ran for the door, not glancing back; no if she had looked back at that green eyed boy she would not have been able to control herself for long. She ran swiftly out of the hospital, not using her vampire speed though, as promised.

Safe at home, Meg began to pace in the living room. How could this have happened to her?! She was a good vampire! She had never harmed a human and never would if she could help it.

A singer! In the 125 years she had been alive, or at least in a since of the word, she had never smelled anything as pure and appetizing as his blood. All she had was a mane and those amazing green eyes that seemed both innocent and dangerous all at once. The haunted her.

How helpless he had looked. Meg's thoughts now turned to a far less troublesome topic. How bad was his influenza? Did he have a day? A week? Maybe even a mouth? Would she go back tomorrow and find her problem solved for her by merciful Death? Meg hoped not, but was that truly her or the monster inside her that lusted for his blood? She honestly did not know. Could she learn not to notice Edward Masen's scent as she had all other human blood? Did she even have enough time _to_ learn?

"Meg?" Carlisle's concerned voice called the younger vampire out of her spiraling thoughts; she had been pacing for the past 10 hours and hadn't noticed him entering the house. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"In a word? No." Meg replied, finally dropping into a chair, though she wasn't at all tired. "The boy at the hospital, Edward, he is my singer…"

Carlisle looked mildly surprised, "You did the right thing by leaving, Megara. None of us no when, where, or if ever they will find a singer," He said gently. "You do not have to return to the hospital if you wish."

"Will I be able to over come this?"

Carlisle wavered enough for Meg to see. "It is possible with practice, I suppose."

"How much time does he have?" Why cause herself unnecessary pain if he was going to be dead in a night or two?

"Three weeks at most, if he doesn't take a turn for the worse."

She nodded slowly. She could do this, she would. Small steps would be the key, talking for a moment or two, seeing him as Edward Masen, not just his blood.

Yes, Meg could do this.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two!!! Once again, I don't own any of Twilight, even if I would like to own Edward sighs, except Meg!

**Chapter 2 Work in Progress**

Meg took a deep breath of the cool night air before she and Carlisle entered the hospital the next night.

"It will be fine, Megara." He said trying to reassure her.

'You don't know that.' Was all she could think. They went down the ward as usual, only Meg continued down to where the Masens were, casting a small glance back at her "brother".

"I did not expect to see you again." Edward said smiling crookedly as she approached though his words were broken with coughing again.

"Well, you… took me by surprise." Meg admitted as her breath caught. "H-how are you tonight?"

"Dying. How are you?" He replied once again not taking his eyes off of her, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"Edward!" Elizabeth Masen snapped at her son, coughing a little herself.

"It's the truth." He said simply. No longer blinded by his blood Meg was a bit surprised at how handsome Edward was' his bronze hair stuck to his forehead, a good sign that his fever had broken for the time being, which off set his bright green eyes all the more. Though his sense of humor seemed to be a bit morbid, but that could just be the influenza talking.

"Not very optimistic, are you?" Meg said chancing a few steps forward to pour Elizabeth a glass of water as she started coughing harder.

"Not much cause to be." Edward said beginning to cough again.

"Thank you, dear." Elizabeth said once she had taken a few drinks to get her breath back.

Meg also poured Edward one. "I should be off now." She mumbled, holing the her breath now as she waited for Edward to take the cup from her.

"Will you come back again tomorrow?" He asked, looking down for once, hiding his eyes and his hope that she would say yes.

Meg nodded, then turned to leave, walking quickly. This was going to be harder then she thought… far more then she was willing to admit.

Elizabeth watched her son as he watched the nurse, Meg, walk away. She had not seen him smile that much in quite some time. This worried her almost as much as the influenza.

"Edward." She said calling him out of his always hidden thoughts, no doubt trying to figure Meg out! "You should not-"

"It's alright, Mother." He assured her. "I understand I don't have a chance." He coughed a bit. "But should that stop me from talking to her at all?"

She did not answer, he could guess the answer was 'no'.

Around 2:00 in the morning with three hours still remaining of the night shift and the whole of the hospital asleep or trying to stay awake for a while longer, Meg returned to the ward where the Masens were.

She placed a chair a safe distance away from Edward's bed, then sat down with her back to his sleeping form, and started to read. Meg figured that if she could focus on reading and not his scent she would learn to over come it. Three hours a night should give her sufficient time around his prefect scent to dull the effect it had on her.

Meg's thoughts began to wonder with only 30 minutes left, back to her worry of how well Edward was. He had been coughing a bit in his sleep. Was his fever back? Was he getting worse? Could there be some way from her to help him? Could she risk getting that close? What kind of person was he? That seemed an odd question to enter her mind. Meg glanced over her shoulder; how looked so innocent and peaceful as he slept. She missed sleeping and dreaming as much as she missed the taste of food. She envied him in many ways.

'_**Stop**_!' Meg ordered her. She had never wanted to get _close_ to a human on a personal level since Carlisle had saved her. Perhaps that was why her unbeating heart went out to him; she wanted to save Edward as she had been saved. Although dying of influenza seemed a far cry from lying in a field as she had been.

She sighed a bit and stood to leave after glancing once more at Edward. She prayed it would not be the last time she saw him.


	3. Chapter 3

If I don't post a lot, please don't give up on me, I'll try to post as much as I can, but I've got a lot on my plate right now(trying to get into my dream college and all the homework I already have), I just wanted to get the story rolling tonight. I love you readers! I wouldn't mind a review every now again… winkwink Thanks for reading!!!

Did you guys know I don't own Twilight? You do? Good! Onward!

**Chapter 3 Being Watch and Late Night Talks**

"Why do you do that?"

Meg jumped at the sound of Edward's voice as she sat reading near his bed for the fourth night in a row. She had not heard his breathing change or set up, so she was taken by surprise at his question.

"Do what? Read?" She asked attempting to play dumb and continue on with her book. Thankful as ever that vampires could not blush.

"No. Sitting here for the third night."

'_**Fourth**_' Meg corrected in her mind. "Does it bother you?"

"No." He replied honestly, staring at her as if she was a puzzle that didn't fit together properly. "I just cannot figure out why. Most, if not all, of the nurses are probably asleep or having a hard time staying awake." He coughed near the end and Meg stood and got him a glass of water. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I sleep most of the day, if makes it easier to stay awake for the whole of my shift." Meg lied without a second thought.

"Your brother is an excellent doctor, he could easily be moved to the day shift."

"We both enjoy working at night. It's quieter." She retorted.

"How old are you?" Edward asked, catching Meg off her guard yet again.

"I beg your pardon?" She said her brows knitting together in confusion.

"It's a simple question." He replied innocently, coughing a bit.

"Hardly on subject."

"I didn't realize we had a subject to be on." Edward smiled crookedly again.

"17." Meg lied again. "I'll be 18 come November." '_**More like 126.**_' She thought. "Any you?"

"17." He stared at her again as if he was trying to solve her again.

"I should be going…" She took a few steps back from him. "My shift will be at its end soon."

"Until tomorrow night."

Over the next few days Edward and Meg's early morning chats became longer and longer, to the point that Carlisle had to remind her that the sun shown almost everyday in Chicago. She told him she knew that.

It started to worry her at how much time she was spending with Edward and how she wished to spend more with this dying human. Was she simply doing this to overcome his scent or did she wish more? Other then Carlisle she hardly talked to anyone, but with Edward is was easy to feel free to speck her mind, though he often guessed what she was thinking.

They were both learning a lot about each other, Edward found out that Meg was born in London, England (she tried to only lie to him if it was absolutely needed.). Meg discovered Edward's talent for music thanks to Elizabeth, he blushed slightly at his mother's bragging.

"You favorite place you and brother have lived?" Edward asked near the end of her shift one night.

Meg thought a moment, then smiled. "I miss London terribly. When it rains there, it's like the world is crying over some great sorrow and even if you don't know what that is, you realize that once the rain is gone world is a brighter place."

He shook his head as if in amazement and laughed a bit, "You can even the rain optimistic." He coughed a bit from the laugher.

"I have always looked on the happier side of life. Why worried over the pains that you can fix?"

"But do you fix the ones you can?" He asked smiling now as if he knew something Meg didn't.

"I try." She replied, for once she was trying to figure out what _he_ thinking.

Edward smiled crookedly, clearly pleased at she was attempting to figure him out. "Favorite color?"

"I believe it's my turn to ask you something." Meg said smirking a little.

"What do you wish to know?"

"What you're thinking." She replied, her smirk growing.

"I was pondering a thought I have been toying with for the past day or so." He said calmly, though she could tell his words were chosen with great care.

"Pondering what exactly?"

"Favorite color." He said smiling brightly.

"Purple."

"It's a secret." Edward gave as his answer.

Meg sighed, she wouldn't get her answer for a few more nights.

That day, Meg went home and paced. She was sure of it now! Edward's scent held less sway over her now and with her blindness all but gone, she was scared.

It wasn't right for a vampire to fall in love with a human, no matter how sweet, charming, innocent, intelligent, and all around prefect the human was. From singer to love, how had Meg done this? What would Carlisle think? And what of Edward; his influenza was getting worse and the thought of losing him made Meg's still heart burn with more desire then ever to save him.

She took a deep breath, then approached her "brother" close to time for them to leave for the Hospital.

"Carlisle…?" Meg said as a disobedient daughter would to a stern father.

"What is it, Meg?" He asked, concern in his voice.

Meg looked at the ground, trying to think of the right words to say. "I'm in love with Edward." Well, it was the simplest way to put it…

"Megara, he- he's- You've know he scarcely two weeks. He could die any day!" He said a hint of angry in his voice.

"I know, but love is never a rational thing." Meg replied, looking back at her feet.

"He doesn't even realize you are not human."

"I think he does, Elizabeth too." Meg defended.

"You have no way of knowing that."

"They may not know exactly what we are, but I believe that they know we are more then human… or less then human."

Carlisle ran a hand over his face in frustration. "Megara, this is very dangerous ground you are walking on. You know the laws of the Volturi, the laws of our kind."

"They are dying, Carlisle, and they have influenza, and no one will believe them."  
"Do what you wish." Carlisle turned and walked out of the house.

Meg took a deep breath before following him, tonight she was going to break the one law of vampires was the most dangerous to break knowingly. She was going to tell a human of the existence of them and their world…


	4. Chapter 4

First off, once again, THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!!! I love my readers! You guys, er, girls rule! Secondly, I don't own anything to do with Twilight except of course that poor blonde vampire that fell for that sweet, dying, sexy human, but you can call her Meg. Third, I'm not really sure if Steph's vamps can cry or not, but just for this story, let's say they can. And, finally, CHAPER FOUR!

**Chapter 4 The Truth**

Meg did her rounds with Carlisle rather then going straight to Edward and Elizabeth. She kept glancing over at them though, Edward smiled every time but she could tell he knew something was a miss. The Masens were the only faces Meg recognized, all the others that had been in the ward early in the week had been moved.

Finally, Meg went over o them. She sat in the chair near Edward's bed; closer then she had allowed herself all that time.

"What's the matter?" He asked when she didn't look up at him.

Carlisle cast her a glance of causation from a few beds down. Meg did not doubt that he would be listening the whole time.

"Edward… there is something you do not know about me and it could change the way you see me…" Meg said slowly, carefully. He stared at her confusion and on any other night she would have been pleased with herself for his inability to see what she was thinking. "I am not… _like_ you."

He smiled at that, apparently happy about something. "I understand."

She looked at him with pain in her eyes. "No, you don't, you cannot." She whispered, suddenly wishing she had not started this conversation, but she could not turn back now.

Edward reached out and touched Meg's arm gently, comfortingly. He wished he could tell her that everything – whatever was wrong – would be alright. He wanted t hold her and wipe away the tears that were forming in her beautiful amber eyes. "I may understand more then you believe." He said softly.

Meg shook her head slowly. "I…" she said just above a whisper, but changed her mind on how she was going to explain this. "Do you feel how cold I am?"

"I am running a fever close to 102o, no thing feels cold to me." He replied lightly.

"My temperature is possibly 60." Meg said.

"Meg, that's impossible." Edward assured. "You would have to be dead."

She dropped her eyes again. "I am."

"Are you… feeling well?" He asked after an echoing silence.

"Perfectly. I always am. I'm a vampire, Edward."

He stared at her for a long moment, and then took her hand in his. She began to hold her breath as he leaned closer to her, and then Edward spoke quietly to her. "Remember a few nights ago when you asked what I was thinking?" Meg nodded. "I was wondering if you were human. It sounded completely insane, but I could not shake the feeling that you were something… _more_."

Meg looked up at him shocked, but then she thought she should have guessed he knew something since he constantly knew her thoughts. "Do you not _care_ that I am not like everyone else?"

He coughed hard, but shook his head while he tried to stop. "If you were like every other person in the world, you would not be you."

She looked down, smiling to herself, the closest she could get to blushing. She allowed herself to take a breath again and regretted it at once. The venom in her mouth increased in anticipation, muscles tightened ready to attack, and her stomach twisted with desire. Thankfully, Meg's heat got the better of her thirst. She stood and took a few steps back from Edward, so quickly that he blinked as if to readjust his eyes.

"Edward, I have to go. At once." She said holding her breath again. Meg suddenly realized that she had not fed in the past two weeks. Under normal conditions she could go without feeding for a month, but being near Edward put new strain on Meg's well practiced control.

"But you will return later tonight?" He asked concern in his voice and confusion in his eyes.

"Tomorrow." Meg replied, more like a promise. "I am sorry, Edward. It's… difficult for me to be around you at times. I- I wish I wasn't like this, but…" She stopped tears welling up in her eyes; words had started to run over each other in her haste to make him understand a bit.

"It's alright." Edward reassured her wishing her could comfort her more. He did understand on some level, he had read books on vampires before though he had never thought them to be real.

She nodded then turned to go find Carlisle as quick as she could, while not using her speed. She would go hunt in the park or on the outskirts of the city, perhaps even finding a deer or fox to eat, rather then the usual rabbit.

Carlisle was in the hall waiting for her, he did not look at all please.

"I need to go eat." Meg said as calmly as she could.

He nodded. "Be back by morning."

"I am sorry, but I had to tell him, Carlisle. I could not let him go on thinking I was normal."

"You did what you thought to be the right thing, you followed you heart, not your thirst. I am proud of you… in some way." He smiled a little.

Meg nodded. "Thank you for understanding."

"What was all that whispering about?" Elizabeth asked Edward once Meg was gone. She had gotten worse these past few days; far worse then she wished to admit to her son. She lay with her eyes only half open and it took what little strength that remained in her to stay away now and she coughed with almost every breath.

"Nothing, Mother, you need your rest." Edward said, coughing his self and laying back down. In truth, Edward was worse as well, he was better at hiding it.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, by now you lot know the drill! 1.) I'm not Stephenie Meyer. (Duh) 2.) I love Edward; feel free to love him too. 3.) THANKS FOR READING, I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!!! 4.) Forgive me for my mistake for making Edward heather then his mother; it's been a long time since I've read New Moon… 5.) Time for Chapter Five!

Liz

**Chapter 5 Change**

Carlisle made his second round of the shift, the sun had just fully set, perhaps Meg would find prey easily tonight, she had shown better judgment then he would have expected of her given the way she had been acting of last. Struck with Cupid's arrow, he could not help but envy her a bit when he wanted someone of his own. Of course he had Meg, but no one wished to spend eternity with their sister alone.

He checked on the Masens first, a bad habit he had picked up from Meg. He could not discern what Meg saw in the boy, but it had to be something. Edward was sleeping well enough, coughing frequently though, but Elizabeth lay awake and looking for at the rafters. At the sight of Carlisle, she glared up at him.

"Save him!" She out right ordered him, her voice soft and raspy from coughing.

"I'll do everything in my power." He promised, even he could feel how high her fever had grown. Carlisle took her hand to attempt to comfort her.

"You must." Elizabeth once again in a commanding tone, she held onto his hand so tightly that it made Carlisle wonder if she was really about to pass. "You must do everything in _your_ power. What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward."

Her words would have stopped his heart, had it been beating. Elizabeth's piercing green eyes, so much like her sons, bore into his amber ones hard as stones. Had she over heard Meg telling Edward their secret? That was surely impossible; he had been three patients down and had scarcely heard her.

He nodded, being unable to promise her, and then walked to check on some of the others. '_**What prefect timing Meg's thirst had made!**_' He thought bitterly.

All the while as Carlisle made his rounds his mind was on what Elizabeth Masen had said to him and when he returned to check on them again, she was unbreathing and still. He bowed his head for a moment, and then looked to Edward, he looked far more peaceful then his mother, though it was clear that he was slipping away as well. He may not even last the night and poor Meg would not return until tomorrow, Carlisle knew that. What now? Did he let Edward die and to have Meg mourn and Elizabeth's demand go unheeded or did he save him and face Meg's rath?

Suddenly the choice seemed easier then it had been when Elizabeth had ordered him to change him. Carlisle passed a hand over his face and after rolling Elizabeth down to the morgue, he came back for Edward. He noticed how pure he looked, perhaps that what Meg had seen in him, a goodness that shown out even in his dying hour. Once in the morgue Carlisle easily lifted Edward and carried him over the rooftops back to his and Meg's home.

Carlisle had learned something in changing Meg, she had suffered more then was necessary when he had just copied the wounds he had gotten a century before her, he would not have to be in that much pain.

Of one thing Carlisle was absolutely certain… Meg would kill him once she returned.

-------------- Time Lapse --------------

"_YOU DID WHAT?!_" Meg demanded while Carlisle had finished explaining to her.

She had known at once that Edward was there, despite her feeding his scent was still perfectly tantalizing to her, not to mention all over Carlisle where he had carried him.

"Were you planning on letting him die?" He shot back, his only defense.

"I was planning on asking him! Giving him a choice the matter! Not just…" She seemed to be searching for a better word then biting, but was unable. "Biting him! Where is he?" She finally asked calmer then before.

"In the room next to yours." Carlisle answered promptly.

Meg sighed and wavered a bit, clearly thinking of the pain that she had suffered during her change. "Is- is he alright?" She questioned just above a whisper.

"Far better then you were; his fever was so high I don't believe he will remember much of this.

"Good." Meg said, and then she headed up stairs. She hovered at the open door for a long time, just watching Edward, he looked as though he was having a bad dream, and none of the screams she remembered from her past escaped his lips.

Carlisle knew her well; he had placed a chair beside the bed. She sat down and the tears she had stopped from falling early now came again and she did not bother holding them back.

-------------------- Time lapse -------------------

Meg did not move once from Edward's side, but on the second morning she lay her head down on the bed and began to pray, she had never talked to God so much in one span of time.

Later she just whispered to Edward. "Please, I cannot bear to lose you now, not when Carlisle has given me hope." She took a deep breath, though unneeded as it was, it helped. "I love you…"


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again my dear readers! I'm not going to force you, but I would like a review or two, I want to know what you guys think or feel about this story or about my writing in general. I value your opinions, but please don't flame me for no reason. :D And now to the usual stuff: I'm a fic writer, not Stephenie Meyer. I love Edward, though I believe Jacob to be a great guy too (to prove my point, he'll be at the very end of this story.) Without rambling, CHAPTER SIX!!!

**Chapter 6 The Beginning of a New Life**

Meg had grown so still by the third night of Edward's transformation, that if Carlisle had not known better he would've thought her to be sleeping. If fact, Meg would have preferred to drift off of a few peaceful moments rather then sitting there endlessly or laying her head down as she was now. Carlisle had told the other nurse that she was taking the Masen's death very hard and needed some time, almost everyone on the night shift knew she was fond on them, this lie was easily accepted.

When Edward finally became fully conscious again, near dawn, he thought she was asleep at first, but then he head the soft words that she spoke. '_**What if he despises me after all of this? I'm not sure I could stand that pain. And was if he doesn't wake? That would surely be equal, if not greater, pain.'**_

"I don't hate you, Meg. I never could." Edward said softly, running his fingers through her golden hair. She looked up at once and smiled a bit, then threw her arms around his neck.

"How do you always know what I'm thinking?" She asked quietly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You act as though you were never going to see me again." He said smiling. He knew he was different, he could _feel_ it. "It helps when you are whispering what you're thinking."

Meg pulled back seeming confused and a bit embarrassed for letting her emotions get the better of her. "I didn't say anything…" '_**Could he have a power as well?**_'

"What do you mean 'as well'?" Edward asked, slightly confused himself now, he had not seen Meg's lips move.

"You heard that?" He nodded. "You must be able to hear another person's thoughts."

Edward thought for himself a moment, he could hear Carlisle a floor below them pacing and wondering if he had done the right thing about something. He also could hear a man in a near by house pondering what to eat and Meg's concern for him.

"I suppose I can." He put a hand on her cheek. "I'm fine; there is no need to worry."

Meg nodded a bit, smiling again. "I'm sure you have a many question at the moment…"

But Edward didn't. He could hear the ones that Meg was turning over in her mind and Carlisle's thoughts as well and together they answered almost all his questions. He looked down though hiding his black eyes when Carlisle started thinking about his mother's last words again. She had been too concerned about him and not enough about herself; that was very much like Elizabeth Masen.

"Was she in much pain?" He asked, not looking up.

It took Meg a moment to realize what he was asking. "I don't believe so, Carlisle said she passed quickly. You would have lingered only hours after her." She looked down now too, thinking of how selfish she was.

"Carlisle turned me without your permission, how are you selfish?"

"I was going to ask you the next night…" Meg confessed. "Well, two nights ago, but Carlisle made the choice for both of us… you must be hungry."

"I am." '_**At his eyes will never be that God-for-saken red.**_' Edward looked at Meg confused again.

"Vampires that feed on humans, their eyes turn red. Vampires like Carlisle and I feed on animals, that why our eyes are amber."

He nodded slowly, thought of drink blood seemed to turn his stomach, but Edward guessed he would get use to it.

-------------- Time Lapse --------------

Two weeks after Edward's chance, they were packing up the house after only being in Chicago for a month. It was unsafe for Edward to leave the house, there was too much of a chance that someone would recognize him, and Meg could only fain mourning for so long. Carlisle told the hospital that he had taken a position in New York. Once again a lie that was universal accepted.

Edward and Meg were quite happy together. He had thought he was having a fever dream when she had said she loved him during his turn. She was overjoyed to hear that he felt the same.

"You'll love London." Meg assured. Both she and Carlisle had been longing for home for quite a while and Edward had always wanted to travel, so once the transportation was worked out, they packed quickly. Edward was not surprised to see that Meg mainly packed books and he had been fortunate enough to get some of his belongings from his old house one night. Meg had offered to go with him, but he wished to go alone to pay his last respects to his parents in the only way he was able to.

The only thing Meg regretted about Edward's change was that his eyes were now the same bright amber as hers and Carlisle's; they didn't suit him as much as his emerald green ones had. Edward, of course, found this funny since he thought Meg's eyes were so beautiful.


	7. Chapter 7

I want to give a big thanks to Jaclyn RDR for the reviews and one of her question made me realize that I didn't exactly spell out what Meg's power is. So for the record, she can control electricity thanks to her little lightening shock right before Carlisle turned her. I always love to hear from you guys! Anyways, CHAPTER SEVEN!!!

**Chapter 7 Happy Ending?**

**- - Spring 1919 - - -**

**30 Miles outside of London, England**

On an unusually sunny day as Carlisle stayed in the shadows of their home, Edward and Meg decided to escape the buzzing city for a few hours. In a clearing in a small grove of Ash trees, as the sun shown down on the two vampires it glistened off their skin, it was simple for them to think they were the last beings on Earth.

Meg, of course, was reading and happy to be in her now decades old dress, far more simply then the ones she had a wear now. Edward sat with his arms wrapped around her, his head resting on her shoulder, reading both her thoughts and book. Over the past year, he had taken easily to his gift and quite enjoyed knowing Meg's every thought.

"You're over thinking again." He whispered in her ear.

'_**How am I supposed to figure the twist out if I don't?'**_ She thought clearly, then softer '_**How does he think I win at chess?'**_ Meg often had little thoughts that followed her initial ones, thoughts that were so quiet Edward wondered occasionally if she even knew she had them. "You should know best that I over think everything."

"Not everything."

Meg smiled down at the words on the page before her, she had read the same sentence four times now and failed to remember a word of it.

"I'm bothering you."

"Distracting." She corrected, leaning her head on his.

Edward sat up straight and took a deep breath, as if to readying himself for something. Meg looked up at him questioningly.

"What is it?" She asked.

He took another breath. "Who do I need to ask permission to marry you?"

Meg looked down at that. "Me." She replied quietly, but it sounded more like question on her lips.

"I- I didn't mean-" Edward started, but halted at her thoughts.

'_**I know. I just… In my time more often then not, you married who your parents wished you to, not for love. With you, I… you're the only thing my heart wants, the only person I want to spend eternity with. I just thought, you'd ask me… not Carlisle.'**_

He smiled at her. "May I at least ask you properly?"

Meg nodded, smiling as well. Edward had her on her feet before a human could have blinked. Other then his telepathy, he was enjoying the speed that came with being a vampire the most. He kneeled at a normal pace, suddenly formal; Meg could've laughed.

"Meg Bishop."

"Cheater." Meg accused. She had just been wondering if he would use her actual sir name or her adopted one.

"Very, well. Meg _Cullen_." His amber eyes sparkled like his skin. He reached into his pocket and removed a small box. "I love you and want to spend everyday of my existence with you. Will you have me as yours for all time?" He opened the box to revile his mother's ring.

"Yes." Meg was beaming.

He slipped the ring onto her finger, and then stood, smiling crookedly. He wrapped his arms around her and as Edward kissed her softly, Meg's arms went naturally around his neck. At the kiss's end, Edward put his forehead to hers.

"I love you." Meg whispered. Her eyes still closed, enjoying the moment for a while longer. When she opened them again, she was a bit shocked to see that their skin was not sparkling anymore. Thunder rumbled close by. "We should head back."

"A little rain won't hurt."

Meg opened her mouth to say something, but the heavens opened up to silence her. "No… I suppose it doesn't."

Edward smiled and kissed her again, as the spring rain fell and started to pick up. Life, or whatever you wish to call what their kind had, seemed to be prefect, but fate is a cruel thing. Some happiness does not last and even when you cannot see the storm on the horizon, it will come upon you soon then you can react to avoid it. Meg and Edward's life together was about to become like that spring storm they were caught in and neither of them would be able to do anything about it.


	8. Chapter 8

For everyone who has stuck with me on this, THANKS!!! I promise that this chapter marks the turning point in the story and it finally starts getting really interesting. Once again, I love to hear from you guys so either drop me a message on fanpop or on here! Finally, for the record, I'm not Stephenie Meyer!

P.S. Please keep an open mind in this chapter because I had to make up a power for some of the members of the Volturi. Thank you.

**Chapter 8 All the Old Familiar Places and Plans**

**Fall 1919**

**Outside the City of Volterra**

"Now, Edward," Carlisle said before they entered the city. Edward listened, though he already knew what his adopted father was going to say.

Carlisle, Meg, and he stood outside the city of the Volturi, "the vampire royals" as his wife had called them. 'If you believe Carlisle and I to be old, then they are ancient.' She had added. It was a mild evening, the sun had set only an hour ago and if you looked carefully at the horizon you could still see where it kissed the earth good night; it was the prefect time to enter the city for a vampire.

"They all have gifts like yours and Meg's. The key is to show Aro, Marcus, and Caius the respect they deserve. They govern the laws of our kind and refuse to give second chances to those who break them; I'm only saying this as a precaution, since we do not feed on humans it's easier for us to follow their rules."

Edward nodded; Meg gave his hand a small squeeze. Though she, like Carlisle, had a great respect for the Volturi, Meg also had mixed feelings about being back in their mists. From her thoughts Edward knew she wished to visit the monstrous library that resided in castle they called home, but she did not wish to stay more then a few weeks. 'They unnerve me.' She confessed when he had asked why. 'Even though you control electricity?' He wondered aloud. 'It's not protection that's my concern, but their feeding habits.'

Carlisle led the way into the city, even in the young night few humans were on the streets. As they passed though the main square a shadow moved to their left; as if moving as one they turned and looked at it. Another vampire, one with bright red eyes like Edward had never seen, only heard of, and followed them as they moved toward the lone entrance that Carlisle and Meg knew. A second appeared ahead of them, blocking their way. Their thoughts were harmless Edward noted, their orders simply to find out who the new comers were and to bring them before their masters.

The one to their left joined the one before them. "Ah, Megara, Carlisle, welcome back." The second man said smiling easily. "Aro will be most pleased that you have returned."

"Only for a short visit. How have you been Demetri?" Carlisle nodded to both of the vampires, both he and Meg were relaxed, but Edward was having a focus to keep himself that way; more then one of the first vampire's – Felix - thoughts were striking a nerve as he kept his red eyes on Meg.

"Very well, and you?" he replied and upon noticing Edward cold gaze on his companion he added. "This is one of Aro's newest, Felix, though it appears that you have added to yours also."

Meg spoke up now, light and calm, "This is my husband, Edward."

"Congratulations are in order then." Demetri said politely and nodded to Edward.

"Thank you." He said.

"Perhaps we should retire to more comfortable settings, Aro and the others are expecting us back." Felix spoke for the first time and his charming voice didn't seem to suit his large form.

Carlisle nodded and they began to lead the way to a side door in an alleyway. Once inside they traveled down a great number of stairs that spiraled around a central point. At the foot of the stair a long hall decorated in bright reds, golds, and several paints hung from the walls on either side as well as a few doors. The corridor emptied into a large hall that seemed that would have been a ballroom, if not for the three oak thrones that three vampires sat in. The one on the far left had snowy hair, the middle one had hair as dark as the midnight black rode he wore, and the last had dark hair and had a bored expression on his face. Several other vampires stood just behind the thrones, Edward did not fully understand why vampires would need guards. Again all their eyes were red. Demetri and Felix lingered at the entrance to the hall.

"Carlisle! My dear old friend, welcome!" The middle vampire said happily as he stood and approached them. Edward was a bit shocked to hear that this vampire's power was similar to his own.

"Hello, Aro. I hope time has been kind to you." Carlisle said, and then shook hands with him, knowing very well that his thoughts were being looked into heavily.

"Yes, as always. And so has it been to you." Aro said, still smiling. He moved down to Meg. "And Megara, it is good to see you are still with Carlisle after all this time." Meg held her hand out palm up and Aro lightly touched it with two fingers. "My, my, your will is more iron then I would have thought."

"I had an excellent tutor." Meg said smiling politely.

"Ah, but in the face of _la tua cantata_." He cast his gaze at Edward now. He had hear Meg call him her singer in his mind, but he had never realized hold hard it was on her to be near him when he had been human or that his scent still was tantalizing to her senses. "How over bearing it was for you. Amazing how the scent still intrigues you."

She looked down at that, clearly she had not wished for Edward to know that. Edward's eyes flicked to the other dark haired vampire – Marcus – who was still seated and looking as if he had seen too many dull hours here; his power to see relationships was interesting, especially since he found Edward and Meg's to be so strong.

"I hope your stay here will be most enjoyable." Aro said beaming at the three of them. "Since you remember your way around our home I trust you will have no need for a guide."

"No and thank you for your warm welcome, Aro." Carlisle said pleasantly.

"You are most welcome." Aro glided back to his throne as Meg lead the way out of the hall through a different door then they had entered.

--------------- Time Lapse --------------

Felix had made his petition to Aro and had shockingly received his approval with only one condition; it must be done without Carlisle or Edward's knowledge, then Caius would take care of the rest. Carlisle was simple enough, but that telepath was going to cause problems. It was going to be troublesome not to be able to plan this properly, but he would find a way.

-------------- Time Lapse ------------

After the second day that Carlisle, Meg, and Edward were in Volterra, Meg spent most of her time in the library. She toiled over such a vast number of topics that if Edward had been unable to read her thoughts he would have lost count of how many different subjects she studied by the end of the first week.

"Do you ever tire of reading?" He asked her once.

"Not really. I have all the time in the world to learn everything that I wish too, so I see no reason to tire."

He had just chuckled a bit, then kissed her on the cheek and after a few hours he went to find Carlisle. This was a normal habit; Meg didn't want Edward to get bore with her constant reading so either he went to find something better to do of his own free will or she told him too. He could only take so much reading at once anyways. More often then not, she would hear the soft sounds of a piano from a few floors away and would smile to herself knowing how Edward loved music.

Vampires, like most things, were creatures of habit and Felix marked this group's carefully, an easy task for him. Carlisle either was in discussion with Aro, Marcus, and Caius or in the library looking over some thing or other, Meg spent most of her time in the library, but occasionally she would go down to one of the over levels and set with Edward while he played, and Edward was either with Meg or Carlisle or alone playing. His plan would have to be swift if it was to work, Felix was fortunate that he was about to know exactly were they all were.

------------ Time Lapse -----------

Finally the day came, the last day that Carlisle, Edward, and Meg would be with the Volturi. As did Felix's first and last opportunity. Everything was just as he had hoped, Aro was attempting to persuade Carlisle to stay a few more weeks, Edward was putting the final touches on some mess that he had composed, and Meg was on the last few pages of the book she was reading in her usual corner of the library. Caius was waiting pertinently behind one of the bookshelves, one of the few reasons why he had agreed to aid Felix, he hardly ever used his power and it also gave him something to do in general. How tedious it had been to keep all of their thoughts clear over the past few weeks, but it would not matter in a few hours.

"I do hope Aro's reason for all of this best goes over well, or all of this comes be for nothing." Caius said almost as a cool warning to the far younger vampire.

"Trust me, Master, I believe it will." Felix said just before he headed toward Meg. She didn't look up at his approach, but jumped as he spoke to her. "It is a pity that you are departing so shortly after your arrival, Megara."

"Meg." She corrected lightly, only glancing up from her book. How odd her amber eyes were. How foolish the reason for them. "I see no pity; we never stay in one place of long." Her words were cool and sharp for her angelic voice.

"Do you not wish to remain with you own kind?"

"I am never without _my kind_."

Felix couldn't help but wonder if it was her love of Edward that made her words so cutting, though that would not matter in a moment. Caius floated soundlessly toward them, not even his long robe making the slightest noise. Once he was behind Meg he raised his hands and placed two fingers on each of her temples, before she even had time to react, she was unconscious.

Caius' gift to change and even erase full memories had been key to Felix's plan. He was drawn to Meg and he did not care what it took for him to get her, but he would have her. She would be unconscious from the processor for at least a day, that would be more then enough time for Aro to tell Carlisle and Edward that she had been disposed of for reviling the secret of their existence to a human, which was true though the fact that the human was now a vampire was being ignored in this case.

"How unexciting it was that simply." Caius mumbled as he went off to inform Aro of what had happened and to put the next part of this plan in action.

Felix easily lifted Meg out of her seat, knowing that Edward would probably come here upon hearing the news to see if it was true, even if he was unable to hear her thoughts anymore. He quickly cleared his mind again as he speed to a remote part of the castle were he would be able to leave Meg until she awoke again and wished for an explanation that had already been thought out. He smiled to himself; victory was at hand at last.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you guys for the awesome reviews!!! I love you all!!!!!!!!! And here is chapter nine!!!!!!!

**Chapter Nine Lost and Alone**

Caius finally made it to where Aro was conversing with Carlisle, neither looked up. He placed a hand on Aro shoulder to let him no it was done.

"How unfortunate…" Aro said softly. "Carlisle, it seems… how to put this matter…"

"What is it?" Carlisle asked mildly concerned, glancing from Aro to Caius.

"It would appear that Megara was found with a human…" Aro said carefully, watching his friend's face. "Caius did as was required of himself in a case should as this, I am sorry." Truly he was, he held Carlisle in such a great respect that he felt the slightest bit guilty for allowing this, but it was gone as some as it had come.

"What…?" Carlisle breathed. "Surly you do not mean to say that Meg… she would never… You haven't harmed her?" He stood ready to investigate for himself and to find Edward.

"I am sorry, dear friend, but you know our laws, as did she."

The past testis of his word stuck Carlisle hard. "She would never…" He repeated.

"Where is my wife?!" Edward demanded for at the least the eighth time. Demetri, Felix, and two others held him back from Aro and Caius.

"She was-" Aro started once again.

"The only human that Meg ever told is me and as you can plainly see, I am no longer mortal!" Edward said, quite close to a growl. "Now, where is she?!"

"If, Edward, you take a moment to investigate your own thoughts you will find that you can no longer hear her, which leaves only two options as to where Megara may be." Caius said coolly. "Though given her history, I would imagine that looking would be a reason choice."

"Then you best send me after her." Edward said as he finally stopped trying to get to the two older vampires in order to rip them limb from limb.

"Edward," Carlisle's voice was pained with sorrow. "Would Meg wish for you to ask for such a thing?" He didn't answer; he honestly did not to wish to go on without her. Meg had been the biggest part of his life for years now and he wasn't sure what to do now other then want to be where she was, even if he didn't know where that was.

Finally after many long moments, Aro nodded for the others to release their hold of the young vampire. He took a few steps toward Edward, he held his hand out and Aro dropped two rings into his palm. One a simple band of gold, the other had a diamond. Meg's wedding and engagement rings. Edward glared at him and then turned to Carlisle, his expression now blank.

Carlisle led the way out in silence his shock and sorrow echoing in Edward's mind.

Meg began to stir late in the afternoon the next day, her head killing her and unable to remember why she had been unconscious, but Felix was at her side in a moment to gush with relief and happiness that she didn't quite understand.

"Oh, Megara, thank God!" He said hugging her close, but it did not feel right to her. "I have been so worried since yesterday."

Meg slowly pushed him away, confused. "What happened exactly…?" She asked slowly looking up at him, her brows knitted together in careful pondering. Nothing felt like it should… or at least she didn't think it did. Meg could not even remember yesterday or the day before for that matter; in fact the last thing she remembered was Carlisle leaving for America and her remaining behind, but surly that had been nearly a century ago. Hadn't it?

"You don't remember?" She shook her head. The dull light of the candles shining off her golden hair, if Felix had even the slightest twinge of guilty it had vanished then. "You were stuck by lightening again. We were not sure it you would wake. Caius said you could have some memory lost though." He said this in a caring, almost loving tone, but Meg heard the nearly hidden lust in the words.

"I would like to speck with Caius, perhaps Aro and Marcus as well." She said standing on uneasy feet for the first time that she could remember; which didn't seem a great stretch at the moment.

"They are waiting for you in the main audience chamber." Felix said raising and steadying her by placing a hand on the small of her back.

More of an automatic reaction then anything, Meg sent a tiny electric shock though her body. Felix jumped back, looking at her in astonishment. "I know the way and I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own."

He nodded slowly and watched her leave the room as gracefully as any of the other inhabitance of the castle. Once she was out of sight Felix made a note to ask Caius exactly what he had replaced her missing memories with.

Meg sped down to the audience chamber and was not at all surprised to find the three leaders of the Volturi there with a few other vampires lazily walking here or there; they instantly returned to their places behind their masters when Meg arrived.

Aro rose from his chair, smiling happily. "Ah, Megara, you're awake at least! How are you feeling?"

"Confused." Meg admitted. Aro touched her shoulder lightly when she did not offer her hand for him to see her thoughts.

"Caius said you most likely have memory loss, but we did not believe it would to this extant." He said, clasping his hands behind his back and looking down at Meg apolitically.

She thought for a moment again and as before the last thing she remembered was Carlisle leaving for the New World. "Will it return?" the concern in her voice was clear.

"Perhaps, but you should continue as if it will not." It was Caius who spoke, as memory was his area. Meg stared at him and Marcus for a moment, something was different about them; though other then the stern expression on Marcus' face she could not see what is was.

"Go," Aro said gently. "You will feel at home again in time, Megara."

She nodded slowly, unsure of his words. This place was not her home and she could feel that, but she did know where her room was and she went there to think, to try and remember, and to get away from everyone else.

Aro sighed as he returned to his throne.

"Leave us." Marcus ordered absentmindedly to the remaining guards. They obeyed with a mumbling of "Yes, Master."

"What are you thinking, brother?" Aro asked once the room was cleared.

"Why was I uninformed of this?" Marcus replied coolly.

"We knew you would object." Caius said.

"Of course I object. A bond as the one Meg and Edward had should not have been attempted to be broken." He said firmly.

"Marcus, you are feting too much over this." Aro said calmly. "She believes and so did Carlisle and Edward. It is done."

"I'm taking her under my protection, that is, if she wishes to remain here at all." Marcus said.

"Where else does she have to go?"

**One Month Later**

Edward paced in his and Carlisle's new "home" in Virginia. Hump, home. Hardly. Edward had not been the same since… since… well, Italy. He could not get his mind away from what he could have done, should have done. He should've been wherever _she_ had been, never left _her _side. Carlisle, on the other hand, just grieved. Edward found it frustrating that he was not feeling the same anger and guilt that he was.

He couldn't stay here any longer, he may not wish to live any longer either, but he would endure because that is what he thought _she_ would want him to do.

"I'm leaving." He told Carlisle amazingly calm and showing no emotion. Carlisle nodded, always the understanding father figure. "I don't know when I'll return."

Another nod. "Be safe. I'll be here when you figure things out." Edward turned to leave, just wanting to run, to feel the only the wind rushing around him and nothing else. "Edward," He stopped at the door, not facing Carlisle. "I believe Caius is right."

"How so?" He asked barely above a whisper.

"She must be in heaven."

'_**No. How can she be? We don't have souls.**_' It was a shocking thought to Edward, he had not been expecting to have it, but as he left the house, he realized it must to true. How else could they have just killed _her_ without a second thought?


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, guys

Hey, guys! I'm sorry I haven't got a new chapter up in a while, but I went to DC with my Marching Band and we got to march in the St. Patrick's Day Parade there! It was a blast, but I didn't get a chance to write any while I was gone. So finally, here is chapter 10, my Easter gift to you all!! Enjoy!

Liz

P.S. I'm still not Stephenie Meyer!

**Chapter 10 Life Goes On**

Life, though at many times we do not like it, always goes on. Through moments of pure bliss to the deepest sorrows, time does not stop for any of us. This is how it was for Edward and Meg Cullen. 

It had been 15 years since that fateful day that they were parted, though Meg still had no memory of any of it. Edward had returned to Carlisle after three years, quite ashamed of himself for killing humans. He had tried to justify what he was doing as "taking evil" out of the world, but now he saw that he had just wanted some form of revenge for what had happened to _her_. After this long he still could not bring himself to think _her_ name or even about her much. Carlisle had now added another member to their family, Esme was quick to think of Edward as a son and though he did not show it at first it was nice to have a mother again. 

Meg, on the other hand, wished for so much more then the life she was leading in Italy. Aro had been correct in thinking she would not leave; Meg did want to be completely alone in the world. After all she had never been before and part of her knew that. Felix was more then happy to help her not be lonely. She had come to hate him.

Meg sat in the library, it was nearing twilight and she was growing bored of the book she was reading. This was a great feat for her, boredom with a book. She wanted to go out a wonder the streets or the whole world, but the gray cloak around her shoulders reminded her that the latter was impossible. 

She stood and returned the book to its proper place, but when she turned to leave she was no longer alone. 

"Felix." She said coolly. He was no more then a breath away from her. As he took a step forward, he blocked her escape. 

"Megara." He replied a smile in his voice. He had her, for once, to where she couldn't get away. Nor could she hide behind Marcus as she was so fond of doing when they were forced to be on guard duty together. Though Aro had asked her countless times to be his guard, she much preferred to watch over Marcus. He seemed to be the only here that understood her in this God-forsaken place.

"Come for another lesson?" She asked calmly. One advance to being "Marcus' pet" as many of the Volturi called her behind her back, was he had given orders for no one to bother her while in the library and Aro had told Felix that Meg could use any means she wished to remain in peace there. Lucky for Meg she had not left her haven yet.

"Perhaps." He answered leaning closer to her. Meg took a step back, but her back was against the bookshelf, so she created a small ball of electricity in her hand. Felix faltered for a moment at the sight of the bright yellow energy in her palm. "Must we go throw this again, Megara?" he relaxed and took a step back from her. "You know as well as I how eternal life came also be an empty life. How lonely things are around here." He placed a hand on her shoulder and to his surprise she did not pull away or shock him. Felix knew very well what pain Meg could cause with her gift when she wished to. "I see how you suffer, how you lock yourself away from every." Meg blinked at him; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Felix took a chance and moved his hand from her shoulder to her cheek. "You do not to live in the darkness. There's no need for you to hide here every moment or to continue with your unnatural feeding." Her bright amber eyes were beautiful and mysterious, but he would rather her be at his side with red eyes. 

Meg looked down, letting the ball of electricity fall into nothingness again. His words were poison, but they were true. Part of her hated him more for saying them, but another part of her screamed for company in this life. A tear rolled down her cheek and she did not know why, Felix wiped it away with his thumb. If she closed her eyes she knew she would be lost to her forgotten memories, she would be able to think of Felix as someone who really loved her, not just beauty or want because of lust. 

Taking his chance, Felix leaned down and kissed Meg softly on the lips. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close when she did not pull away, deepening it. Meg could not bring herself to kiss him in return, but she did not deny that his touch felt good. After a few long lingering moments, Meg finally came to her senses and sent a pulse of electricity throw herself. 

Felix released her quickly, nearly pushing her away. Meg fell to the floor, not bothering to catch herself. He glared down at her, but Meg didn't meet his gaze. She was ashamed of herself for being weak. "Just leave me alone. Live your life in the light. Leave me to my darkness." She whispered to the black marble floors.

"Let it consume you then, when you wish to come out, and you _will_ wish for it, Megara, I _will_ be waiting." Felix said coldly, with that said, he turned and left her there on the ground.

----------- Time Lapse ---------

How could Carlisle even _think_ what he was now?! 

Edward was pacing angrily in his room as Carlisle and Esme talked quietly upstairs. Him turning _Rosalie Hale_, of all people, was bad enough, but thinking that she could take _her_ place in his heart was just observed! How could he not see that? 

Of course, _she _and Rosalie had one thing in common, but hair color and soon eye color had little to do with why he had loved – still loved – _her_. Rosalie was vain, easily became jealous, and hardly ever had a thought that did not involve herself. Meg, he cringed at the sound of her name in his head, was selfless, constantly curious, thought of what she was reading or of him so much she had no time to think of herself. Though Rosalie was more beautiful than Meg on the exterior, Meg was so perfect in his eyes that it mattered nothing to him how she looked. 

He tried to block out the thoughts coming from his adopted parents, but it was nearly impossible. Carlisle was still hopeful, but Esme, thankfully, was seeing Edward's side of this. She had never met Meg, she did not even know her name, just that her new son had been in love and he had lost her; more then that, she had to guess at. 

Edward sighed. If life wasn't already too hard, it was about to get more difficult with a sister added to their family.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, my dear reads

Hello, my dear reads!! A special thanks, once again, to Jaclyn RDR for the wonderful review! I'm not Steph, nor will I ever be, but here's another chapter of my story!!

Liz

P.S. Sorry thing one is so short.

**Chapter 11 The More, the Merrier**

The Cullen family was growing, even if one of its members was assumed dead. Rosalie had found a mate in a boy being attacked by a bear. Edward had not thought his sister capable of thinking of another's well being over her own, but with Emmett she seemed _happy_ at last. She still thought of herself a great deal, far too much in Edward's opinion, but even now again she would think of Emmett would be the only thing on her vain mind. Alice and Jasper were quite a pair. Alice had to be Edward's favorite siblings, even if she had took all of his belongings and put them in the garage when they had arrived. It was nice to have someone around that really _understood_ his power, the way Meg had almost.

The Volturi had expanded their "family"; if you choose call it that, as well and how Meg loathed each of her new "siblings". She especially hated Jane, who returned the feelings. Jane knew better then to pester Meg in the library, but she did it more often then even Felix. They would usually end up in a fight to see who could cause the other more pain. Meg won a great many of these fights seeing as the pain she inflicted was real, though most of them ended with Alec dragging is mate off reminding her that "Marcus would be most unpleased if he knew". Jane never seemed to care and why should she? If Meg was Marcus' pet, then Jane was certainly Aro's.

While Edward's life was finally starting to look up after 50 years of darkness, Meg was sinking deeper into the pit of despair she had created for herself. She really didn't mind, she was safe in her pit and that's where she stayed.

- - - - - 38 Yeas Pass - - - - -

**Spring 2008**

(Note to Reader: I've been doing the math and if Edward was 110 in New Moon and he was born in 1901 then that would put Twilight in 2011. Keeping that in mind that's where I'm getting these numbers.)

"We're moving!" Alice said basically bouncing into Edward's room in Alaska. The Cullens had been living with another family like theirs and to be totally honest they were starting to wear on more then just Edward's nerves.

"Washington?" He asked, taking off his headphones. He had been attempting to drown some of Tanya's thoughts in the rhythm. "Why?"

"Because it rains in Forks except for like three days out of the year." Alice said happily.

"What have you seen, Alice?" Edward asked. She was taking great care in blocking out certain things in her mind.

"Oh, you'll see." She grinned as she danced out of the room.

**Volterra**

**Summer 2008**

Meg sat in the library, as usually, reading. Only today was the one day of the year that only to stupidest member of the Volturi would bother her, she was re-reading _Hamlet_ by William Shakespeare. No one in their right mind would come with in 20 feet of her while she was reading her favorite literary work.

So, of course, when someone called out, "How now, fair Ophelia?" she already had a rather large ball of electricity in her hand. "Whoa! Easy, Meg!"

She looked up and saw Demetri coming toward her, rather then Felix or Jane. "Demetri? What brings you here?" Meg didn't have a problem with Demetri; he was one of the few Volturi members that didn't need to have some degree of fear of Meg.

"Not on my own behalf, I assure you."

"Of course. What does Aro want?" Meg could probably guess, but she didn't wish to assume just yet.

"What he always wishes." Demetri leaned on the nearest bookshelf looking down at her.

"Tell him to come ask me himself." Meg said turning back to the play.

"Where are you at?" He asked, honestly wondering.

"Promise not to tell?" He nodded. "My funeral." She replied as if she was Ophelia.

"Ah. And where is Lord Hamlet?" He asked.

"I don't know." Meg admitted sadly, and then she smiled as if trying to make it all a joke. "About to attack my brother."

"Happy reading, Meg." He turned leaving her alone with her thoughts.

An hour or so later Aro glided into the library, smiling as always, but Meg knew he was annoyed that she was able to get him to come. She didn't look up as he drew closer. Aro placed a hand on her shoulder. By now she had flipped back to Hamlet's "to be or not to be" speech.

"Connecting more with the Prince then his love, Megara?" He asked. She shrugged his hand off because in truth she was. She had been wondering if she could make a case before Aro, Caius, and Marcus, it was the only way she could think of to escape this life. If she ran away, Felix would be more then happy to track her down and drag her back here at any cost. Meg was too proud to get him the pleasure of that.

"What did you wish to discuss?" She asked evenly.

"I only wished to invite you to join us for this evening's meal." Aro said as if he was inviting an old friend to a dinner party.

"You know I wish to follow Carlisle's teachings." Meg said firmly, almost coolly.

"Very well." He headed for the exit, but turned and looked back at her. "Do not dwell on you thought." It was almost a warning.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry, I haven't updated in a little while, but you know, Life and all

Sorry, I haven't updated in a little while, but you know, Life and all. I'm still not Stephenie Meyer, nor will I ever be! Sorry this chapter flips back and froth, but I needed to make it longer so I put a few things together! Finally, here's another chapter!

**Chapter 12 Singers and Freedom**

**Fall 2009** (so during Twilight)

**Somewhere between Forks, Washington and Alaska**

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose as he drove on into the night. He sighed a bit; he still couldn't get her scent out of his mind. Bella Swan. She was lucky she wasn't dead. Lucky that he didn't want to let Carlisle down, didn't want to be weak, didn't want to take human life again.

What would Meg think? He grinded this teeth together, why was he causing himself unnecessary pain by thinking of _her_. She had been so strong with him! She always ran when she was afraid she would hurt him and here he had nearly slaughtered his whole Biology class for just a tasted of Bella's blood!

Edward shook his head to clear his thoughts, thankful that they were the only ones in his mind at the moment. Though it did little good, Meg was still on his mind and his unbeating heart was aching more then it had in decades.

He briefly thought of just remaining in Alaska until next semester. After his cell phone rang and he saw it was a text from Alice telling him "not to even think about it" he knew he couldn't. Of course she was watching _his_ future now rather then Jasper's. He wondered if he could get to where he was able to overcome Bella's scent the way Meg had over come his. Of course, he knew that she would always smell tantalizing to him, but he could be around her possibly. Edward did not remember much of his life as a human, in fact his first true memory was proposing to Meg, but he could recall her seating at the foot of his bed to get use to his scent. Perhaps he should do something similar…

He took a deep breath. The air was cold, he knew that, but he could not feel it. What Edward could feel was the old memories pressing in around him. If he closed his eyes, which he was a good driver, but wanted to risk it, he could have almost felt Meg next him. What would she have said?

'Its alright, it happens to the best of us.' Then she would smile and probably take his hand. 'You did the right thing.'

He shook his head again to get the thoughts out of it. Again it was useless.

**On the Streets of Volterra**

Meg sighed as she walked the empty streets. She was bored, though slightly happy to be out of the castle. Out of the suffocating walls that had became her prison over the years. How long had she really been here, her memories were either faded or lost, but in the night air that seemed to have a small taste of freedom in every un-needed breath she took.

Getting away from Felix and Jane was a blessing all unto its self for Meg. She had to find new places to read they were pestering her so much. Marcus had even told them to leave her be, but that did not stop them. It seemed she was not the only one that got bored.

Meg saw movement out of the corner of her eye and half expected to see Felix stalking her, but a young man was rushing home. He glanced at her, slowing his steps to stare at the inhumanly beautiful girl. His eyes were a brilliant green that shown out in the night.

She stopped walking and stared back at him. Something seemed oddly familiar about him or at least his eyes. Had she seen him before? Meg didn't believe she had. Something in her mind was bothering her. Why had none of her old memories returned? She took a step toward him. His natural instincts took over and he ran.

Meg sighed. A wise human, though she had meant him no harm. It was then that she realized that she had an excusive amount of venom in her mouth. She wasn't hungry; after all she had feed only two nights past, perhaps an automatic reaction, but to what? She hadn't even smelled him. What was her body telling her that she did not even know?

His eyes were still haunting her as she reached her destination. The wall that surrounded the city was easy for her to climb to escape it for a few hours. The air was even freer out in the open. She smiled to herself as she ran miles away in a few seconds. Meg stopped in a clearing on top of a hill that was covered in maple trees. She landed down in the grass, looking up at the stars. Her minded wondered and she was curious as to who else was looking at the stars that night.

**Alaska**

Edward Cullen land in the snow, of course unbothered by the cold or that his clothes were now soaking wet, gazing up at the stars a few times zones difference from Meg, but the same stars nonetheless. He had been with Tanya's family two days and was about at his wits end. She was being more forward then before and when she had offered to come and hunt with him that night he had told her straight forward how he felt, surprisingly she had taken it very well.

Many things had been on his mind the past days of his exile, as if his head had just needed to be cleared out. Edward felt much better now that he had thought things through. He would return to Forks in the morning, Alice was no doubt telling Carlisle and Esme that now and Jasper was probably relived that she was no longer in poor spirits. Rosalie wouldn't show it, but she would be happy, Emmett's overly cheerful out look on life wore thin on her nerves when Edward's dark sense of humor was not there to counter his brother. He would sit outside Bella's window and get use to her scent, as Meg had done with him, only he would have an extra barrier between her and him. He knew it would take time, but years of loneliness had made him exceedingly patent and he was determined to over come this. Perhaps after a few days he would be able to make it through biology without fantasizing about killing the whole class.

Edward remembered the urge he had to protect Bella, that line of thought had taken him to how Meg had wanted to protect him. She had been absurd, of course, he was perfectly capable to take care of himself, but she had thought about it nevertheless. Was that a natural thing for vampires that didn't kill their singers or were he and Meg even more unique then they had thought? Or had he just picked up his late wife's bad habits? The last seemed most likely and it made him smile for a reason that he wasn't sure of.

He stood and headed back to Tanya's house, it felt good to run again. Just the wind wiping around him and the sense of freedom that it gave him. It was his only escape.

**Volterra**

"Ah, here you are, Megara." A vile voice purred from the edge of the clearing. Meg was on her feet in an instant, glaring at Felix. "We thought you were trying to leave without saying good-bye." He approached her slowly, smiling.

"I told Marcus I was going for a walk or has Aro stopped talking with his brother?" Meg hissed coldly. She created a small ball of electricity in her palm, not wanting to relive that day many years ago in the library. She was far more comfortable in her darkness and did not wish to leave it. Not even for one moment of weakness, not even to have one moment that she did not feel completely alone.

"Not in the best of moods I see." He commented causally, but he had stopped moving toward her.

"I'll be back in the castle before dawn, as always." Meg promised so he'd leave her in peace again.

"I have orders to bring you back." He explained, chancing another step forward.

"What did you tell Aro to get receive them?" Her bright amber eyes cut into him. The phrase, _if looks could kill_ came to her mind in that moment. '_**If only.'**_ She thought.

"Only the truth, that you had left the city."

"I got my permission. Tell him to speak with Marcus. I will _not_ return with _you._" Her venom seemed to seep into her words.

"As you wish." He breathed and was gone again in a flash.

Meg sunk back to the ground pulling her knee up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. She rested her chin on her knee. "God, why me?" she whispered softly to the trees that surrounded her.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello again my lovely readers

Hello again my lovely readers! I hope by now you realize that I am not Stephenie. Sad, I know, but 'tis true! I hope you are all well and enjoying my little story. Let me know what you think, but please don't flame. There's nothing with Meg in this chapter, but Edward thinking about her makes up for it I hope. Besides, I don't want to continue to wine about how awful the Volturi are to her. I don't know if you get tired reading it, but I'm out of ideas for her at the moment. Let me know if you lot have any ideas. Also as a heads up, I'm taking a few things from straight from Twilight, but not everything, I have to use some of the dialog to my purpose, so please don't point this out, I already know. Thanks for reading!! Here's Chapter 13!!

Liz

P.S. For my readers that don't like Meg, Edward and Bella will be together for a while to come. To my readers that like Meg, good for you! She gets her say in a while. ;)

**Chapter 13 Moving Forward**

**Forks, Washington **

**2010 (Still during Twilight)**

Edward was sitting in Bella's room as she slept, she had already stopped mumbling for tonight; he was now lone with his thoughts again. He was feeling rather guilty for scaring Bella the way he had in the meadow to day, but she needed to know what he was capable of. She was still there, she hadn't tried to run. Her thoughts, as always, had been a mystery to him. At times he loved that fact, but moments like that, when he needed to know if he should push her away for her own good or risk pulling her closer, deeper in their world, he hated it.

Bella turned in her sleep. She was so different from Meg. Well, of course there were a few minuscule things that they had alike, such as love of reading, but Meg spent most of her time absorbing the knowledge from books, while Bella only read sometimes. He was starting to realize that other then just being drawn to Bella, he was trying to get away from everything that reminded him of Meg. Bella didn't look anything like Meg; her brown hair had red into when the sun hit it perfectly, but Meg's golden hair sparkled just like her skin, the way his did now.

He was feeling a different kind of guilt as his mind wondered. The meadow, _his meadow_, why had he taken Bella there of all places?! The whole reason he liked that meadow was because it looked nearly exactly like the one he had proposed to Meg in. He honestly did not want to move on, he wanted to hold tight to the memories he had left. Edward also knew he loved Bella, loved her more then he ever thought would be possible again. He never wanted anything to happen to her, wanted to protect her always. She sighed in her sleep, as if she could hear what he was thinking. If only…

-- Short Time Lapse --

Edward was on his way out of the house in the wee hours of the morning. Most of his family was upstairs; Rosalie and Emmett were in their room, Carlisle was in his office looking over some files as Esme read some Nicolas Sparks novel, Jasper was in he and Alice's room wondering what on earth she was up to, and Alice, damn her, was blocking his exit.

"Morning, Edward." She said pleasantly, but there were other things on her mind then wishing her brother well.

"Alice." Edward nodded, more formally then he usual for him.

"Tell her." Alice said out right, nearly an order. "She'll understand. She could even help you move on."

Edward wished she had chosen her words more carefully. He wished that he could say "You don't know that." But of course, _Alice_ of all people would know. He sighed, and then said instead. "Maybe I don't want her to know." He was also worried that it would hurt Bella to know that his heart wasn't solely hers.

"I only know because I asked Carlisle." Alice said. "It could help you to talk about M-"

"Alice," Edward broken in, nearly growling. "Please do not pry into my past. If I tell Bella, it will be when I believe its time." He gracefully stepped around her and out the door. Edward knew that Alice was only attempting to help him, but he really wished that she would mind her own business this time.

When he climbed back through Bella's window she was still asleep. He took his place in the rocking chair again. Two hours later Charlie left, stopping to reconnect Bella's battery cables in her truck. Another long hour passed in where Edward pondered and turned over Alice's words. He had nearly come to a decision.

"Oh!" Bella sat up, quickly for her, Edward smiled.

"Your hair looks like a haystack… but I like it." He commented before she realized he was even there. She did look rather cute with her hair bushy as it was now.

"Edward! You stayed!" The pure joy in her voice as she threw herself into his lap should've made him frown, but he only laughed.

"Of course," He replied beaming down at her, rubbing her back.

She laid her head against his shoulder. "I was sure it was a dream."

"You're not that creative." He teased. Yet another thing where Bella and Meg differed, with all the imaginative thoughts that Meg had he wondered why she had never wrote a book in the years she walked the earth.

"You left?" She asked after a moment.

Edward wrapped his arms around her. "I could hardly leave in the clothes I came in – what would the neighbors think?" His voice was still teasing, but Bella pouted. "You were very deeply asleep; I didn't miss anything. The talking came earlier."

"What did you hear?" She sighed, clearly wishing that she would not talk in her sleep, though Edward enjoyed it.

His gleaming eyes softened as he finally figured out a way to start this terrible conversation, Alice would be very smug later. "You said you loved me."

She buried her head in his shoulder. "You knew that already."

"It was nice to hear, just the same."

"I love you." She whispered.

"You are my life now." He said running his fingers through her dark hair. "Bella," he took a deep breath. "I need to tell you something." Being nervous was another human emotion that he was having to get use to again, like jealously.

"What is it?" She asked, looking up at him. Her brown eyes confused.

"You know that I'm far older then you are…" He was choosing his words with great care.

"You know that doesn't matter to me." She assured.

"That's not my concern." He admitted. "I have hidden a few things from you, painful things from my past, and I have lied to keep them hidden." Of course, he had stuck to the truth as much as could. Only taking a few years away here and adding a few there, saying that it was Carlisle who had found him in the hospital when it was Meg who had been his saving grace.

She looked hurt already and it was slowly killing him again. "What exactly?"

Edward took another breath that he didn't really need and it wasn't helping that Bella's scent was making his head a little fogy. "This isn't the first time I've been in love."

"What?" Bella hadn't known was to expect, but it wasn't that.

"When I was dying of influenza, a vampire found me, but not Carlisle. His sister as I was told, but in truth she was his first…" he tried to think of a word that Bella would understand. Meg had always called Carlisle her 'sire' but he did not think Bella would know that term. "child." Is what he settled for.

"What was her name? What happened to her?" Edward was surprised that Bella wished to know more about Meg.

"Megara, but she utterly loathed her full name, she went by Meg." He took another deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Edward, you don't have to talk about this if you don't want to." Bella said quietly.

"No, you need to know." He tried again. "You remember how I explained how I am drawn to you?"

"Your brand of heroin."

"I was like that for Meg. She had far better behavior around me then I had with you yesterday." He looked down, finally opening his golden eyes. "She was much stronger then I am. Carlisle turned me as I lay in my dying hour, Meg had when to hurt so she would not harm me."

"The way you do with me."

"I'm afraid I have picked up several of her bad habits." He smiled at that, but only a little. He fought with himself on whether to tell Bella that they had married, but decided to keep that to him self. "She was killed by a group of my kind, only three years after we met. I never thought I would love again," He looked up smiling crookedly at Bella. "Then you came, saving me as she once did."

"Edward, I'm-" She started, but he cut her off.

"Do not be sorry, it's not your fault." He held her a little closer. "Besides, as I said, you are my life now."

Edward was moving forward, not on. He knew that the scars that losing Meg would always be on his heart and he didn't wish to forget her, but Bella was helping him move his life forward as it should. She was exactly what he needed and he loved her just as deeply as he had Meg. Bella made him feel… alive again.


	14. Chapter 14

My dear readers, I do hope that you will forgive my lack of writing here lately

My dear readers, I do hope that you will forgive my lack of writing here lately. I am running low on random things to write before my next timeline event, so I'm just gonna do the next thing on my list. As always, I am not Stephenie Meyer and I love Edward. Thanks for reading and here is Chapter 14. Sorry this is short, I just needed to get us into New Moon, I promise the next one will be longer!

**Chapter 14 Unlikely Friends and A Clean Break **

**Volterra, Italy**

**2011**

(At the beginning of New Moon)

Meg sat in the library as usual, the only thing that was out of place in her safe haven was a very young female with dark hair and peculiar violet eyes that were achieved by the blue contacts that covered her red irises. Fortunate for Heidi, Meg much enjoyed her company. It was nice to talk to another book lover like she was exactly like the others of their kind here in Volterra. At first glance, Heidi was exactly what Meg had expected when Demetri had coming happily into the library six months ago and said he'd found his mate in the newest member of their "dysfunctional family". Beauty, charm (that even surpassed a vampire's normal amount), and just as in love with him. Yet, when Heidi had continue to visit the library every few days and talking briefly to her after selecting a book to read, Meg slow came friends with the youngster. It had been clear why Aro had wished for her to be changed, Heidi was brilliant when it came to "fishing" for the dinner, with her extra charm it was a simple task for her. She was not as well liked by Aro or his brothers as some of the other members of the Volturi, but she was a necessary addition.

"You should come with me this afternoon." Heidi said not even looking up from her book. This was a habit of hers, asking Meg to help her fish. "It'll be quick with both of us working."

Meg sighed. "Heidi, you know I don't feed on humans." She said it as if for the millionth time.

"I know, but you don't have to eat them with us, just come with me. I beat you'd look great in this new skirt I have..." Another habit of Heidi's trying to get Meg out of her faded jeans and usual t-shirts and into something that showed off her curves and legs.

"The last skirt I wore was in the 60's, Heidi. I much prefer pants." Meg couldn't help but smile a bit. "Besides, my mind would never sit well with tricking humans into their demise."

"Fine, make me go alone again…" Heidi said a bit winy.

"Don't even think about it." Meg said firmly a moment after she started thinking that she should like Heidi have her way.

"What kind of friend would I be if I used my power on you?" The younger vampire asked mischievously.

"Perhaps I should use mine on you then." Meg replied teasingly.

"Umm… no." Heidi said laughing a little nervously. She had seen what Meg's power could do a few weeks ago when Jane had been bothering them and she did not wish to find out first hand what being stuck by lightening felt like.

"Fear not my young friend." Meg said laughing now. "I would never you or the one you love."

"That's very reassuring." She said smiling in earnest. "You know…" Heidi now mused. "It would be wonderful if you could find someone…"

"There is no one here that I would want to have as a mate." Meg said, her smile now gone.

"What about Felix? He's handsome and likes you?" Heidi asked, showing her more naïve side.

"If Felix and I were the last beings on this planet, I would find some way to end my existence rather then to have him stalk me around the deserted Earth."

"That's harsh…" Heidi mumbled.

"When you've been around him as long as I have and have had him be obsessed with you, as he is with me, then you would be the same as I."

Heidi stood from her seat and looked down at her friend. "Are you sure you won't come with me?"

"Absolutely certain." Meg replied.

"Have your way then."

As Heidi left, Meg sighed once again and whispered to low for even her lone friend to hear. "If only I could."

**Somewhere in the Woods near Forks**

**Fall of 2011**

'I did the right thing. This is for her own good. She has a chance at a normal life now.'

Edward all but chanted these words in his mind as he ran through the forest away from Bella. The pieces of his heart that she had mended where now breaking again and breaking more then they had the last time. He thought he'd be use to a broken heart by now, but this was far worse then he remembered. It took everything in, every ounce of his well practiced self-control, not to run back to Bella now, take her in his arms, and apologize a million times over for what he had just done, but he mustn't.

'For her own good.' He repeated again.

Bella was young and had her whole life ahead of her; he would only hold her back. She could – would – find someone else, someone that would love her as he still loved her. Edward would stay away and Alice had given her word to do the same, no matter what. So, eternity was going to be a little harder then before. He had survived losing Meg when he thought that was impossible, it would be the same with Bella, only he knew that Bella was still alive. Finally, Edward stopped running, he was well out of Forks now and he wasn't going with his family back to Alaska. In all honesty, he had no clue where to go.

He leaned against a pine tree and put his head in his hands, trying to think. The only thing he wanted to do was go back to Bella, well, not the only thing. He also wanted to hunt down Victoria to make sure she could never harm Bella. If Edward knew there was nothing that could hurt Bella, other then her own clumsiness, then his mind would have some peace; even if it was only a small amount.

Edward was unsure if he would be any good at tracking, but if he got close enough to hear her thoughts, then he'd be able to follow her. Perhaps one day he would return to Forks, just to check on Bella (or so he told himself), and he would find her happy and with someone of her own kind. Yes, and then he would know he had done the right thing.


	15. Chapter 15

My readers, you'll have to forgive my lack of writing, I'm graduating next week and things have been crazy

My readers, you'll have to forgive my lack of writing, I'm graduating next week and things have been crazy. Also, this is a long chapter and I made to plan and look up things to be sure I was right. In summary my life has been insane… again! But, anyways, here is chapter 15. Thanks for reading.

**Chapter 15 Reunion? **

**Outside the City of Volterra**

**2011**

Edward sighed as he entered the city. It was twilight; the Sun was nearly fully set, the prefect time to slip into Volterra. He had made so many different plans on how to go about this he almost felt sorry for Alice having to see it all. She would hopefully be fine in a few hours, though Edward knew that would be in the best of cases. No, he figured this would be a long drawn out "trail" of a sort, and then Aro, Marcus, and Caius would discuss his plea among themselves. If worse came to worse, Edward was ready to force them into granting his wish.

It didn't take him as long as he thought to get to Volterra, then again ever since Edward had threw his cell phone away somewhere near the border(Rio maybe, he wasn't really paying much attention) time had blurred until he reached the walls of the city. He stopped walking as two different thoughts found their way into his mind. Felix and Demetri; of course Aro would have sent them.

"Good evening, gentlemen." He said politely and calm as they appeared from the forming shadows.

"Hello, Edward." Demetri said in the same tone as Edward had. Felix said nothing, just glaring. "It's nice to see you once again."

"I wish I could say the same about you, Demetri." Edward said with a slight nod. He had never held anything against Demetri. Felix on the other hand was another story completely. "I see Felix has lost none of his _charm._" He let a little malice slip into the last word.

"Nor you." Felix finally spoke.

"I suppose I don't have to tell you we must take you to Aro…?" Demetri asked. Edward nodded his head a little, he knew their exact orders. "Very well." He led the way at first, but then dropped back to where he and Felix were both at Edward's sides.

--

Meg sat in a window seat on the upper level of the library. Her legs pulled up to her chest, arms wrapped around them, as she gazed down into the closing twilight. She could see every detail of the city of Volterra stretched out before her; the shadowed streets, lines of red and orange as the last of the light giving rays of the Sun kissed the world good-night, and three young-looking men coming toward the castle.

She watched them as they approached. Two Meg knew, Demetri and Felix, who flanked the third. He was walking easily under the prefect pretense of calm. His odd bronze hair stuck out at equally odd angles, but it made him all the more handsome for some reason. His skin was notably paler then the Volturi guards at either of his sides. Again Meg thought of his calm air, either he knew what he was doing or he was blissfully clueless about the place he was about to enter. Her eyes finally rested on his face; high, artful cheekbones like a sculper of olden days might grace his masterpiece with, red lips the same shade as a ripe apple set in a firm line, but his eyes were all wrong, or at least Meg thought, they were black onyx, beautiful and mysterious as he was, but lacking al feeling. He was a fallen angel, lead by demons down the streets of hell.

'_**Do not enter here, poor soul, for surely this is the mouth of Hell.'**_ Meg thought the warning just as Felix led him out of her sight, with Demetri following a moment later.

It was only after he had vanished that Meg noticed the bitter taste of her own venom in her mouth, the desire that sprang from her heart, her stomach, perhaps her very soul, a peculiar combination. What was wrong with her?! He was a vampire already and it didn't make any sense to her at all. Meg hadn't felt like this since seeing that green-eyed teen a few years back. Could they be the same person? No, impossible. Marcus or Heidi would've told her if a change had occurred.

As Meg sat pondering, full night set in over Volterra, but far more interesting things were transpiring many stories below her.

--

Edward sat in a lobby type area with his head in his hands as he waited for those veil beings to see him. Now that Bella was gone as well it seemed almost fitting that he should receive his end here where he had lost his first love, his first life, his first world.

The memories of that time here were pressing in on his so badly that the thoughts of those still around him were all but lost as well. Felix's displeasure at his return still stuck out among the meaningless chatter. It almost made Edward smirk a bit, for some reason he had partly blamed Felix for what had happened to Meg.

Edward sat up as Alec and Jane exited the main audience chamber; the little demons masquerading as doll-like beings. They crossed over to were Demetri and Felix stood. Edward didn't understand their thoughts or words, though a 'her' or 'she' was brought up a lot in both. He thought back to the small warning thought that had slipped into his mind just before he had stepped threw the threshold. It had been a female's thought and he hadn't known where she was, perhaps that was who they were speaking of.

"Aro is most certain that he wants _her_ there for this." Alec said.

"But how, pray tell, are we to get _her_ down from _her_ tower? _She_'s refusing to speak with any of us." Felix said annoyance clear in his tone.

"Refusing to speak is hardly the problem." Demetri said. "Before Heidi left yesterday she told me _she_ hadn't eaten for at least 4 weeks now."

"I'll get _her_." Jane said in a smug tone of a child.

"Marcus will not be pleased if you the two of you have another confutations, Jane." Alec said almost in as a warning.

"I best go then." Demetri said.

Jane trilled with laugher. "_She_ won't listen to you. I will come to make sure my master's wish is met." She said this to close the discussion; Demetri sighed and began to lead the way up to the library.

Edward leaned back in the chair he sat in and tried to tune everything out again as he waited for the rest of them to return. He couldn't figure out why one vampire would make a difference, but he didn't let it bother him much, it didn't matter anyways… nothing did anymore.

'_**To be or not to be—that is the question…'**_ Edward thought with all irony. He sighed a bit, _Hamlet_ had been Meg's favorite work by Shakespeare, once again it was fitting for the occasion. _**'Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer / The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, Or to take arms against a sea of troubles / And, by opposing, end them. To, die, to sleep—No more—and by a sleep to say we end / The heartache and the thousand natural shocks / Devoutly to be wished. To die, to sleep—To sleep, perchance to dream.' **_"Ay, there's the rub," He whispered aloud. "For in that sleep of death what dreams may come." Edward trailed off after that, unable to continue, he took a breath and began thinking once again of how he would ask.

--

Meg looked when she heard light footfalls coming toward her. She sighed at the sight of Jane and Demetri, this had to be official business or Demetri would've come alone. She looked back out the window, Aro wanted her to do something; that was the only reason Jane was here, to see to it that she _behaved_ herself.

"Forgive me for disturbing you," Demetri started, as always in the same friendly tone that he used with her, almost pitying. "But Aro wishes for the full guard at the hearing tonight. I'm sure you saw the vampire Felix and I brought in."

"I did." Meg said simply. "We're short one of full guard even with me. As you clearly know, Demetri, Heidi has gone fishing."

"Aro wishes _your_ presents nevertheless." Jane said. She made it certain that she didn't wish to even be in the same room as Meg.

After another small sigh, Meg rose gracefully to her feet and as she past the chair with her gray cloak she easily threw it about her shoulders. "If I must." She said as she followed them. She pulled her hood up; the last thing she wanted was to be seen at the moment. She loathed having to "play" bodyguard, even if it was to Marcus. Jane was more then enough protection for all five of the Volturi family members, no one that knew what she could do would dare to mess with any of them with her in the room.

"What's so special about this vampire to have the 'full guard' treatment?" Meg asked curious, as always.

Demetri's answer only puzzled her even more.

"He's been here before."

--

Edward entered the audience chamber. It hadn't changed in the 90 some years since he had last been here, the memories of those last moments echoed in his mind. Now he would ask again to be sent after the one he loved. He made a quick count of the guards, eight. So they had succeeded in get the reluctant one "down from her tower" and it only took Edward a moment to figure out which one she was. Besides staring straight at him with eyes that were as black as his from just behind Marcus' seat (he could see them plainly, though her hood was up), her thoughts went from complaints about having to be here to wondering about him in less the a second, then again, her thoughts were far more acceptable then the dark haired girl that also stood behind Marcus. She looked down again as Aro stood and came toward him.

"Ah, Edward! Welcome back, my young friend!" Aro said smiling brightly as he nearly always did. He held his arms open as if to hug Edward, but let them return to his side after a moment. "I hope our dear Carlisle is still well?" Edward nodded, he held his hand out palm up and Aro touched it. After a long pause he pulled way, still smiling. "My, my, how your family as grown! Such amazing members as well. Carlisle must be very proud." Edward kept his face void of all emotion, but he wanted to glare at Aro for even thinking of having Alice and Japer in this awful place as guards. "And Bella, how unique! How very unique for a human, what a pity. I hope that you will accept my deepest sympathy."

"Thank you." Edward mumbled rather unemotionally.

"I assume you understand that even with you compelling thoughts, my brothers and I must discuss this before giving you answer?" Aro asked turning, gliding back toward his throne were Alec and Jane stood.

"Yes." He replied in the same tone.

Aro turned back as if just having an ingenious thought. "Perhaps something to keep you occupied until we make our choice…" He then looked over the guards as if settling one, but Edward his mind was already made up; this must be some sick joke of Aro's, something to fit his veil sense of humor. "Megara, if you please."

The female vampire with her hood that stood behind Marcus looked down at her master waiting for his command to step out. He gave a small nod, though he was unhappy about all of this. She then walked at a slow pace, in mind to show that Marcus had told her to step forward, not Aro. She stopped in front of Aro and he smiled down at her sweetly.

"Your hood, my dear?" He said politely.

Reluctantly, she reached up and pulled off her hood. The whole world stopped spinning once again for Edward. "Impossible…" He breathed. If this was a joke of Aro's, he had really taken great care to torment him again. This girl, whoever she was, looked exactly like Meg. Her blonde hair shown like sunlight as the dim light of the candles shined off of it, her eyes were the same shape although the unfeeling black orbs that looked at him curiously weren't at all like the sharp amber he remembered, the same thin cheeks, and moonlight pale skin. Edward's breathing, un-needed as it was, quickly became uneven.

Meg, on the other hand, was holding her breath. That smell! How perfectly intoxicating! Her stomach twisted with desire again as she stared at him. She swallowed hard; once again wonder what was wrong with her. For goodness sakes, she had never even met this boy!

Aro chuckled nervously, concerned about what Edward might do. "Megara, if you would kindly show Edward here around. I'm sure he'll be happy to tell you of what Carlisle has been to these years."

Meg nodded dumbly, dazzled by all of this as her brain worked to unlock her lost memory. She blinked a few times, and then turned headed for one of the exits, pulling her hood back up, keeping her head down and face hidden. Who was this Edward? Why did her head ache when she thought of him? Why did his scent tantalize her senses?

Edward followed Meg without a second thought, like he use to. Why wouldn't she look at him? How was she still alive? What had they done to her?! It had been 93 years since they had seen one another and now all Edward wanted to do was take her in his arms, but she didn't even know who he was. All she knew was, vampire or not, he was her singer.


	16. Chapter 16

Well, I'm not Stephenie Meyer

Well, I'm not Stephenie Meyer. That's… that's about all I've got to say this time. So, here's chapter 16!

**Chapter 16 Help Me Remember**

**Somewhere in the Castle of the Volturi**

**2011**

Meg vaguely pointed out some main places around the castle, but didn't speak anymore then was required of her. Edward couldn't help but be dazed by the sheer amazement of seeing her again, though he was furious about how they had held her against her will for so long. Why hadn't he searched for her? Why had he just blindly believed them? Her thoughts _were_ gone, but why had he just left? He wanted to reach out and touch her arm, take her hand, just to see if she was truly here or was some beautiful ghost, come back to him in her form. He wished she'd take off that ridiculous hood so he could see her properly. How mysterious life was; it had taken Meg from him, given him Bella only to take her as well, and then here was Meg, almost like she was just waiting for him to find her again.

'_**Who was this vampire?!'**_ Meg was beyond caring if he could hear her thoughts or not. She felt like her had seen him before, maybe even spoken to him. She glanced up at him, then back at the floor. "How old are you?"

"109." Edward answered promptly. "And you?"

"234." Meg replied absentmindedly. It was possible that she could have met him before her memory lost. "When was the last time you were here?"

Edward was ecstatic that she was trying to figure this out. "Fall of 1919."

Well… Meg did remember the latter part of that year. She fell silent again, her head beginning to hurt again. She ended the tour at the library, only an hour after they started. "If you need anything, I'll be here in the upper level." She turned and entered the library, removing her cloak and laying it on the back of one of the chairs as she past. Edward noted how easily she seemed to have transitioned into this century; he had never seen her in anything but dress and now she stood in faded jeans, tennis shoes, and a pale blue t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, where as she had always just let her blonde locks fall around her shoulders. She almost seemed human as she walked away from him; her prefect grace was the only thing that gave her away. Edward put his hands in his pockets, his fingertips brushing against the rings that he had placed there; Meg's and his own wedding bands and Meg's engagement ring. Suddenly he couldn't stand the thought of her leaving him alone in this place.

"Meg…" Edward said causing her to stop dead and looked back at him curiously. She hadn't expected for him to still be there or to call her by her preferred named, she had given up on correcting everyone here many years ago anyways. "You don't remember me… do you?" Was the only thing Edward could bring himself to ask. He looked down at his feet not sure if would be able to take the answer he knew was coming if he was looking into those deep, unfeeling, black pits that were her eyes at the moment.

She stared at him for a moment, as he looked at his feet, an image flashed before her eyes: a young man with bronze hair sitting up in an ancient hospital bed, looking down to hide his bright green eyes and his hope for something. She took a step toward Edward, as if to get a better look at him. They looked so similar, but the boy in her memory was clearly dying and had little time left, how could she be sure they were the same when she had no clue how old that memory was. "No." She whispered, then turned on her heel once again and climbed the stairs to the upper part of the library using her speed so she wouldn't have to look at him anymore and be tormented by his heart aching presence more then she already was.

Edward sighed and thought the words he couldn't bring himself to say because he knew Meg was afraid to remember, but how _could_ she be?! _**'That was me, Meg. You found me dying of Spanish Influenza in Chicago 1918.'**_

Right then and there Edward decided he was do whatever it took to get her to remember and _want_ to remember.

-:-:-:-:-:-

**Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean**

Alice sat up straight suddenly on the plane as she and Bella raced to stop Edward from his plans. She had been watching Aro, Marcus, and Caius discuss "this predicament" as Marcus kept calling it, but then without warning her vision had switched to Edward.

"What timing!" She said a little too loudly because Bella sat up and looked at her questioningly and the flight attendant came and bugged them, Alice sent him away with a dazzling smile.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Bella demanded in a whisper.

"Nothing. Edward's stopped all his plans. We're going to make it." Alice answered not looking at her, she couldn't bring herself to tell poor Bella that Edward had found his supposedly dead wife in Italy and was now completely focused on getting her to remember him.

"But that's good… isn't it?" Bella wide brown eyes where still shining with worry.

"Yes, it's very good." Alice leaned back in her seat again. She was now seeing vague glimpses of the near future; Edward smiling as he played the piano, eyes bright amber again after a good hunt, a blonde vampire at his side asking question after question as she beamed up at him, her eyes the same bright color as his.

"Then what's wrong?"

Alice smiled at her now to put her mind at ease. "Don't worry, Bella, everything is fine. Get some sleep, you need to rest." Once Bella was asleep again, Alice pulled her legs up to her chest and sighed softly.

If only Edward knew…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Meg was once again back in the window seat she had started the evening in, her mind racing. She was scared out of her mind. Part of her wanted to go looking for that new vampire, Edward, and the rest of her just wanted him to leave so she could go back to her usual dark and unemotional self. _**'But what if that isn't really me? What if it never was me?**_' Damn it! It was thoughts like that that enraged her. She had never questioned who she was before he came here and now after only 90 minutes he was making her questioning the last 90 some years of her life, seeing as that was the only time she knew. What if all these long years that she had suffered had not been what was meant to happen to her? There was some comfort in that thought.

That flash of memory that had crossed her mind earlier was the first of many: Talking to Carlisle, though she couldn't hear what was said, (she knew it was a newer memory then the ones she had of him leaving for America), her crying as she sat by a bed, but she didn't know why she was crying or who lay in the bed, standing in the rain with her eyes closed with an even more potent smell then Edward's scent had been surrounding her and someone had their arms wrapped around her waist holding her close. The last had to be her favorite of the newly regained memories.

She kept her eyes closed holding on to that memory as the soft sound of someone playing the piano on one of the lower floors of the castle drifted up to her. As Meg listened, she sat up. She knew that song; it was the opening title to Phantom of the Opera. She stood intrigued and curious, and followed the beautiful sound.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Edward had let his feet take him to the only place he'd feel at ease in this place without Meg, an old ballroom with an equally old grand piano sit off to the side. He had come here so often in the days that he, Meg, and Carlisle had all spent here that it was natural for him to go there now. He concentrated on Meg's thoughts as he crossed the large room and sat down before the piano.

His fingers easily struck the frustrating notes of the haunting opening to 'The Phantom of the Opera'. He played almost without thinking and drowned out the thoughts in his mind that wasn't his own, he couldn't listen to Meg anymore, and it only hurt him. He'd think of something later that evening to get her to realize just what she had forgotten, but for the moment, he just needed an outlet for his emotions and music had always been prefect just for that.

When he came to the end of the Opening, he paused a measure, and then seeming without thinking began 'Music of the Night.'

Edward began to sing softly:

"Night-time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation . . .  
Darkness stirs and  
wakes imagination . . .  
Silently the senses  
abandon their defences."

Meg finally found herself outside the door to the old run down ballroom, the enchanting voice that now filled the air pulled her to the threshold. She leaned at the door way watching as he played. Somehow she had known it was him.

Edward didn't falter when Meg appeared at the door, just within his line of sight; he had heard her coming and just continued playing as if he didn't see her. If his heart could beat it would be going a million miles an hour.

"Slowly, gently  
night unfurls its splendour . . .  
Grasp it, sense it -  
tremulous and tender . . .  
Turn your face away  
from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away  
from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to  
the music of the night."

"Angel, I hear you. Speak- I listen." Meg sang softly as he paused in his singing.

"Close your eyes  
and surrender to your  
darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts  
of the life  
you knew before!  
Close your eyes,  
let your spirit  
start to soar!  
And you'll live

As you've never

Lived before…"

Meg chanced a few steps forward, "Does it bother you that I'm here?" She felt a little awkward.

Edward shook his head, smiling a little, pleased that her curiosity was pulling her closer to him and that she was transfixed by his playing.

"Softly, deftly,  
music shall surround you…  
Feel it, hear it,  
closing in around you…  
Open up your mind,  
let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness which  
you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of  
the music of the night…"

He held his breath for a moment as Meg stepped up behind him, watching him play.

"Angel of Music. Hide no longer! Come to me, strange angel…" Meg once again sang softly during Edward's break.

"Let your mind  
start a journey through a  
strange new world!  
Leave all thoughts  
of the world  
you knew before!  
Let your soul  
Take you where you  
long to be!  
Only then  
can you belong  
to me…"

Edward whispered the last few lines and trailed off in his playing unable to think properly with Meg's thoughts mixing in with his.

"I'm sorry…" Meg said misreading why he had stopped. "I- I should go…" She turned to leave, her feeling of foolishness out weighing her curiosity for once.

"You called me that once before." Edward said turning in his seat and smiling crookedly at the memory. Meg stopped and slowly faced him again. "Your angel of music."

"I beg your pardon…?"

"You've said that before too. I know you remember a little that day." Edward said as he stood and took a few steps toward Meg. It probably wasn't the best way to go about this, but it was the only plan Edward had at the moment. "The hospital in Chicago? The boy with green eyes? Wondering why my eyes look wrong to you?"

Meg stood there staring at him. "What…?" She blinked, and then closed her eyes as she tried harder to remember. "I remember the boy… but you can't…"

"Why not?" Edward asked taking careful steps toward Meg, closing the distance between them. Her eyes snapped open again at his movement, fully alert more out of habit from dealing with Felix for years. "Come hunt with me." He said seemingly random.

"What?" Meg asked again as he caught her off guard.

"It's a simple question." These words triggered Edward's memory now.

"Hardly on subject." She replied looking at him curiously. She knew she must have met him before, what else could explain the things he knew about her? His gift didn't go as deep as Aro's did into the mind.

"I didn't realize we had a subject to be on." Edward said having to search his own nearly lost member of the second night he'd seen Meg all those years ago for the words he needed to reply.

Her eyebrows pulled together in focus as she stared at him. Slowly, she nodded. "Alight." He knew something, perhaps many things that Meg didn't know about herself, perhaps they had been close when they were younger. It was likely since Carlisle had apparently made him as well. It was clear to her now that she couldn't trust her own memory.

Edward smiled that crooked smile again and offered his arm to her. Meg took it reluctantly, he hadn't remembered her being so untrusting before, but he would have been the same way after nearly a century in this place.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"I have never had such fun in all my days!" Meg said smiling brightly as she lay back on the ground of a clear of oak trees, the same clearing that a few years ago Felix had tracked her too.

"Not that you remember anyways." Edward said sitting down next to her. Both of their eyes were now brilliant amber after feeding well.

"True. Deer don't really suit my pallet though." Meg glared up at him rather then the stars, she was already feeling completely at ease with him.

"No, you prefer foxes."

"Cheater." She accused seeing as she had just been thinking that.

"You always assume I'm cheating." Edward said smiling down at her.

Meg rolled her eyes, though she believed him. "What about you? Surely you don't like deer?"

"No, I don't think anyone like us does. I like mountain lions." It was nice to be totally comfortable in a conversation such as this. With Bella Edward had always waiting for her to run away from him screaming, but he felt… _safe_ with Meg.

"How is Carlisle? Aro said his family has grown, how many members do you have? What gifts do they have? Are you still living in America? What happened? Why did you return? Were we close when—"

"Meg, as good as it is to see you acting like yourself, I can only answer one question at a time." Edward said laughing a little, he reached out and gently touched her cheek with his fingertips.

"I guess that answers one of my questions…" She said softly, leaning into his touch.

He nodded, smiling crookedly again, something that Meg was already falling back in love with. "Carlisle is well. He thinks of you as a younger sister, though he doesn't think of you as much as he used to. He was able to find someone who he loved and loved him back, Esme. There are four other members; Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. Alice has visions of the future, where as Jasper is able to manipulate emotions."

"No wonder Aro was interested in them."

"Exactly. We're still in America. Forks, Washington. Where it raining all but a few days every year."

"That must be wonderful, able to move about freely."

"You would it there. It was the sorrow of London, with none of the crowds." Edward moved so that he was laying next to Meg now. He was surprised, but very pleased when she slipped her hand into his. "We were all but inseparable when we together."

Meg let her eyes fall closed, taking a deep breath. "You were my singer."

"Yes."

"We were in love… weren't we?" She asked softly with her eyes still closed, once again holding onto that memory that she had recently gotten back.

"That was just after I proposed to you." Edward said the pain in his voice was clear. He rolled onto his side and looked down at Meg again.

"What happened?" She opened her eyes slowly like she was just waking up.

"We were married in later May and in October we came here for a week. I'm not sure what they exactly did, but…."

"Caius erased my memory?" Meg asked knowingly.

"He didn't do it on his own, I just haven't figured out who requested it, though I have my hunches."

"Felix?"

"Precisely."

"That seems like something he would do…." Meg said quietly.

"I thought the same thing…" Edward said just as softly. For a moment they stared at each other, suddenly realizing how close they were and how long it had been since they were that close, even if Meg didn't remember the last time. Slowly, Edward leaned down bringing his face only an inch away from Meg's. As she was lifting her head from the ground, someone cleared their throat loudly at the edge of the clearing.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Felix said, sounding like he hoped he _was_ interrupting. Reluctantly, Edward and Meg turned their eyes toward Felix and glared at him, this only seemed to brighten his mood all the more.

"What do you want?" Meg all but hissed at him.

"Aro wants to see you." Felix said indifferently.

"Why?" Edward asked as he gracefully got to his feet and then helped Meg up as well.

"Aro wishes to speak with Megara. _Alone._" Felix said taking a step forward.

Meg took a step closer to Edward, somehow out of habit without really knowing it though.

"He wants to question you about your memory." Edward whispered, and then glared at Felix again. "We'll be back in a few minutes."

"I'm to--"

"Nothing in your orders stated that _you_ had to break Meg back, just to inform her that Aro wished to speak to her." Edward said in a forced calm.

"Fine." Felix said through his teeth.

Edward growled low and Meg couldn't exactly figure out why, but after a moment Felix turned and disappeared back into the darkness.

Meg sighed. "I despise him."

"I don't blame you…" Edward said thinking over what Felix had been thinking about, many years ago when he had kissed Meg in the library. "We best head back."

"I hate it here. I don't want to go back, not again." Meg said no looking at Edward.

He smiled. "If I could take you back to Forks now, I would." He leaned down and kissed Meg on the cheek. It wasn't the kiss he had wanted, but it would do for now, it would have to.


	17. Chapter 17

Once again, I have nothing to say again other then we are a few days closer to the movie release and I'm not Stephenie

Once again, I have nothing to say again other then we are a few days closer to the movie release and I'm not Stephenie! Thank you for reading and I'd like to give special thanks to foreverEdwardandBella and Jaclyn RDR for the wonderful reviews! I love to hear from you guys!! Now, Chapter 17!!

**Chapter 17 Want and Won't**

Meg stood alone now before Aro in a smaller chamber. Alec guarded the door, while Jane sat pleasantly in a dark, back corner watching her master and fellow guard talk. Felix had been in an awful mood after Aro had told him he would not be needed any further. Aro glided a step closer to Meg and she took one away from him. He looked at her curiously.

"Now, Megara, what is this? You have never refused to let me see your mind before." He said smiling like a father explaining something to his child.

"If you want to know what memories I have gained, all you to do is ask." Meg said calmly.

"The trouble with asking is I won't understand your words." Aro came forward another step. Meg didn't move this time, she would lose this battle words one way or another. She slowly lifted her hand from her side and held it out palm up. Aro held it in his own hand, as if he was afraid she would pull away in a moment, not his usual way of touching to see her thoughts. After a few moments he released her. "Such sweet glimpses of your past to regain."

Meg said nothing.

"I suppose your wish for an explanation is appropriate." Aro clasp his hands behind his back and smiled down at her sadly. "Your talent has always intrigued me as your appearance intrigued Felix. He came before Caius and myself and requested that you… become part of our happy household. You seem to have an excellent idea of what transpierced after that."

Meg looked down at her feet. "But why make Edward think I was dead when you find his gift just as impressive, if not more than, my own?"

"It would have been impossible not to think of this, as soon as Edward would have heard he would have taken you both back to America." She nodded; Edward wanted to take her back now. "But perhaps this is all a fortunate occurrence."

"How so?" Meg asked looking up again confused.

"You do not want to be parted with Edward again." Again, Meg nodded, not sure what Aro was getting at yet. "He still feels for you and I'm sure he does not want to leave you either. Perhaps you would be happier here with his company.

"I won't help you force him into the life that I am now stuck in." Meg said in a firmly defiant tone.

"Is there real need for you to continue to suffer as you do?" Aro asked in a caring tone that almost sounded real.

"Is that all, Aro?" Meg asked once again in a tone of calmness.

"For the moment, Megara." Aro said turning away from her. "You may go now."

Meg left the room quickly, tears in her eyes. She didn't want Edward to leave, but she also meant what she had told Aro, she would not ask him to stay here. He had a family back in Forks, where he belonged and Carlisle would surely be worried about him by now. No, Meg would chariest the time she had with Edward, and then crawl back into the safety of her darkness when he left her again. It was the best thing she could do, the only thing she would do.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"I'm not leaving you."

Meg sighed. She had found Edward easily enough after her meeting with Aro; he'd been waiting for her in her usually reading spot in the library seated in the window where she had seen him arrive. The Sun's golden rays could just been seen sneaking back into the city, but neither of them bothered to look out the window. She knew Edward was stubborn, but clearly she still didn't remember just _how_ stubborn he was and still is. He had said it simply as a fact, not his doom. "Edward, you don't belong here. You belong with your family, with Carlisle and the others, in America, in Forks."

"You are apart of that family as well. Why won't you see that?" Edward stepped up and took Meg's hand as she looked at her feet. She pulled away from him slowly, every thought in her mind wrapped around being free with him, seeing Carlisle again, leaving this place and never looking back, but they were laced with pain at of knowing that they were only foolish dreams. Meg went over and leaned against the railing and looked down into the lower level of the library.

"Do you see that?" She nodded at a chair at the table nearest the entrance to her haven, the gray guard cloak that she had taken off hours, was it lifetimes, ago still lay over it. "Do you realize what it is?"

"Of course." Edward said from just behind her. He watched her carefully; reading her thoughts wasn't helping at the moment.

"I don't think you do." Meg said softly. "It's the chains holding me here."

"Then I'll bind myself here as well." He matched her tone, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"No." She turned in Edward's arms, staring up at him in panic. "Please, anything but that. I won't be able to stand the thought of you here as a guard. That's what Aro wants and he's using me to get that, though I'm not doing anything to aid that. Can you hear? He's jealousy of your gift, being able to hear at a distance is the only thing he's lacking." Meg buried her head in his chest. "I don't want to regret getting some of my memories back; I don't want to regret getting _you_ back."

"Then I won't make you." Edward whispered softly in her ear, pain in his voice. "But I'm still not leaving."

Meg sighed again. "You're so stubborn."

"So are you."

P.S. Sorry this one is so short, I'm trying to drag this out a bit. ;) and I've been having internet problems, so this chapter has been done for a week now and I'm just now able to put it up. Sorry, gals.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello again my dearest readers

Hello again my dearest readers!! I'd like to say thanks to CarolinaJuliette, Jaclyn RDR, and foreverEdwardandBella for their sweet reviews! And as always thanks to everyone for reading! Now, here is chapter 18!!

**Chapter 18 Past and Present**

**In the Castle of the Volturi**

Edward and Meg sat once again in the run down ballroom of the Volturi. Edward was facing the piano play Midnight Rhapsody, while Meg was seated next to him facing the wall that was to his back. Her forethoughts where simply listening and following the melody of her favorite song as Edward played it, but Meg's deeper thoughts that were well hidden from him were swimming with worry of how to ask her next question.

"Tell me about this human of yours." She said suddenly, knowing she would need the element of surprise for this subject or else Edward would possibly try and change it.

He missed a few notes during the tempo change and when he failed to get back in the rhythm, Edward let his hand fall into his lap. Meg knew it was unlikely that Edward had ever missed a note, let alone messed up a whole song during the critical part, in his entire existence. Well, at least she had caught him off guard. It took Edward several moments to recover. He stared at Meg, searching her thought as well, to see why she wanted to know. Worry and curiosity, he should've known with her.

"She was nothing like you, Meg, other then a few little things. I think that's what I wanted though; anything to get away from the ache that losing you had left in my heart." Edward smiled a little, not looking at Meg. "I'm not sure if you remember, but you use to want to protect me, even when I didn't need it. I think it had something to do with you seeing me dying before Carlisle turned."

Meg shook her head, that was just anything thing that she didn't remember still.

"That is how I was with Bella. I never wanted her to be harmed or in danger, but danger seemed to find her anyways. No matter how many times I saved her or took every precaution. Several months ago, at her 18th birthday party, she got a paper-cut from one of her presents and my brother Jasper tried to kill her."

"I thought all of you followed Carlisle's teachings? " Meg couldn't help but interrupt.

Edward just smiled at her. "Not all of us have your strong will or your tolerance for blood. Jasper is relatively new at this way of life."

"Oh…" Several questions came to the surface of Meg's mind.

He kissed her forehead. "I'll answer those too." He took a breath then continued. "I decided it was safer if she wasn't around our kind, we all left Forks so Bella would be able to have a normal life. I had no idea that she would be unable to continue her life. She…" Edward shook his head, it was easier to talk about Bella's death then it had been to talk of Meg's 'death', but he was still having a slight problems. "She killed herself a few days ago…"

Meg let all that he had told her sink in for a few moments. "That's why you came here. To ask them to kill you." She said softly, pain in her voice.

Edward turned on the piano bench so that he was facing Meg now and took her hands. "I had already lost you. I had already went threw so many years not wanting to go on after I thought you were gone. After I heard of Bella's death I knew I could not do that again. But here you are, like you were waiting for me without knowing it." He smiled brighter.

Meg hugged Edward tightly. "I'm so sorry. I should have went to America and looked for Carlisle after I woke here, I knew something wasn't right, but I just stayed. I could have found you again, even if I didn't remember you." Her angelic voice cracked as tears filled her eyes.

Edward wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Don't ever think this was your fault, what happened was not due to anything that you did. They took nearly a century from you, they took you from me." He whispered reassuringly.

She looked up at him and Edward wiped a few stray tears from her cheeks with his thumb. They stared at each other for a moment. Sharp amber eyes locked on their mirror images. Then slowly Meg brought her lips up to met Edward's. Softly, with nervous caution on Meg's part, they kissed. The first prefect moment that she could remember in all of her years in this world, she never wanted it to end.

Edward deepened the kiss, amazed at how many emotions were running through him at that moment. It reminded him of the day he had finally got up the nerve to purpose to Meg. At that thought he slowly pulled away, rested his forehead on Meg's, she kept her eyes closed just like on that day, wondering who she knew how much she had missed being that close to him. She took slow deep breaths, taking in his scent, locking everything about that moment in her memory. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the rings that he still had there.

"Meg, I have something of yours, that is, if you still want it."

She opened her eyes slowly, half expecting his eyes to be green, the way she used to. _**'What is it?'**_ She asked clearly in her mind, unable to find her voice at the moment.

He sat up straighter and again took her left hand in his, then slid her wedding band on to her ring finger followed by her engagement ring. Edward then returned his wedding ring to its rightful place on his ring finger.

"Edward…" Meg said a little unsure. She was still concerned that he may feel to deeply for Bella to allow her back into his heart so soon.

"Meg, I love you. Tell me what else I need to do to put your mind at ease." He said placing a hand on her cheek.

Meg put her hand over his and held it in place. "Nothing. You have already done more then I deserve."

Edward smiled crookedly. "I'm the one that doesn't this second chance. I haven't exactly been on my best behavior this past 90 years…"

"I find that hard to believe." Meg said lightly.

"You'd be surprised…"

"Tell me then."

"Perhaps a few of your other questions first?" Edward asked.

Meg smiled at that, he remembered her curious nature far to well for her own good. "Tell me everything about your siblings and Esme as well. I trust she is good to Carlisle?" She asked first concerned for her 'brother's' happiness.

"They love each other dearly and are very happy together, though I probably have them unnerved at the moment." Edward said with only a hint of regret, after all if he had not come here he would not have found Meg again. He would never regret that. He then launched into a full description of each of his family members, even touching on how Carlisle had been over the years.

"I do believe get along with Alice the best." Meg commented, smiling brightly. "She sounds like a wonderful sister to you and a nice individual all around." The way she talked she was already planning the return trip to Forks for Edward, but he knew better from her thoughts. Meg knew she was locked in Volterra until she was released from her duty as guard.

'_**I'll find a way to free you, Meg.'**_ Edward swore to himself.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**On the Way to Volterra**

Alice drove slower then she normally would, still trying to figure out exactly what she was going to tell Bella to stay in the car. 'Edward found his old wife and is now trying to get her to remember everything at the Volturi made her forget, while planning to free her from being a guard's woman.' Didn't exactly sound like the best thing to say to her.

Bella was far more at peace now that she knew they were going to make it to Edward before he did anything stupid. She tried not to look out the window as the landscape of Italy flashed by, but when she glanced out the window she realized that they were going a reasonable speed.

"Alice, why are you driving like a human?" She asked gazing at her in almost shock.

"I don't want to get a ticket; that will slow us down that much more." Alice replied not look at Bella. Poor, poor Bella. How on earth was she suppose to tell her what was going on at this very moment? She wouldn't. Alice forced herself not to smile. She'd make Edward tell her. This was his responsibility to explain this to her, it was him that ran off to get himself killed over Rosalie's false information. So, he'd have to tell Bella why his future was full of happiness with a girl that wasn't her.

Alice felt a pang of guilt. She honestly liked Meg; she could already see herself in vague images of the future taking her shopping. She shook her head to clear it of this vision.

"What is it?" Bella asked concerned.

"Hmm? Oh." Alice said realizing what Bella must be thinking. "Just a random glimpse of the future; nothing that matters right now."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."


	19. Chapter 19

Testing: One, two, three

Testing: One, two, three. On tonight's episode of "Singer": Alice and Bella arrive in Volterra. Meg remembers _more_. Bella and Meg meet… Will everything work out? Find out!

Ok, "serious" writer time. Sorry, I just had the crazy urge to do that, but it's all true! I'm not Stephenie Meyer, but I am in love with Edward Cullen! And you probably are too since you've read this far. I know for a fact that CarolinaJuliette, Jaclyn RDR, foreverEdwardandBella, and writingrose (Who if you like HP and Snape (not that I do, I'm a total Harry fangirl! And Ron… and Oliver Wood… and Draco… -innocent smile-) you should check out her fanfics cuz Meg and Edward will randomly appear in one!! YAY!!) Are in love with Edward! Now, without any more of my personal craziness, CHAPTER 19!!

**Chapter 19 True Love, True Fear**

**Just inside the Walls of Volterra**

Bella began to tap her foot as she and Alice tried to move through the crowded side streets of Volterra. She knew Alice was holding back something from her and she was about fed up with it. No one ever told her anything!

"Alice, what is going on?!" She demanded.

"It's St. Marcus day." Alice answered misreading Bella's question. "They have it every year; it's a huge carnival like celebration."

"Not this," Bella waved a hand at the people before them. "What's going on with Edward?"

'_**Oh, he is just enjoying a stroll around the castle with Meg.'**_ Alice thought almost bitterly. "He's walking around."

"Not at this exactly moment! Something is wrong, I know it is." Bella said looking over at her imploringly.

"He is going to have to tell you this, I refuse to." She replied firmly, leaving no room to argue. "It's not my place to tell you anyways."

Bella just stared at Alice. It had to be a lot worse then anything she was thinking if _Alice_ wouldn't even tell her. She slumped down into her seat and stared out the dark tinted window. "Where are we going in this place and how much long is it going to take?"

"The only entrance I know of is in an alleyway near the clock tower. Once we get there it won't take long before they send someone up to get us… and that's when the real _fun_ will start." Alice explained with a hint of sarcasm on the end.

Without warning or even much forethought, Bella threw open the door to the Porsche and jumped out into the bright sunlight were Alice couldn't follow.

Alice mumbled a few choice words as the door slammed shut again. Why had she just been watching Edward's future?! She should've know Bella would try something like that, after all this was the deadly clumsy girl that had went cliff diving!

"Edward is going to kill me…" She mumbled after seeing a quick glimpse of her brother's enraged face.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Anthony." Meg said rather randomly as she and Edward walked back up toward the library. Edward looked down at her confused, her thoughts were less then helpful once again; blank other then the name that she had just said. "Edward _Anthony_ Masen!" She said beaming up at him proudly.

Realization dawned on Edward's face. "You remembered my middle name."

"Seems a rather odd thing to remember, but anything is better then nothing." At first Meg had been thankful to get any memory back, but now she was growing annoyed that everything hadn't come flooding back to her by now.

Edward leaned down and kissed her temple. "Give it time, Meg; I'm sure all of your memories will return."

"And if they don't?" This had been disturbing her from a while now.

"Then we'll just make more memories." Edward said wrapping an arm her waist as they entered the library once again. But Meg's haven had two intruders, two snakes in the Garden of Eden, laying in wait as the pair entered. Felix was leaning casually on a book case watching the door, while Jane was perched on the end of a table; her deep maroon eyes gazing at Meg with loathing.

"Happy St. Marcus day, Megara." Felix said unsmilingly.

"And to both of you, but as you so clearly pointed out, it is St. Marcus and my lone day I am _not _required to sever as guard." Meg replied coolly.

"You're to come with me, Megara." Jane said lightly landing of the ground after hop off the table. "A vampire with a human has entered the city and Aro wishes for us to retrieve both of them."

"Just take Felix; he'll be far more helpful." Meg said venomously.

"Aro wishes _you_ to come or I would." Jane said making it clear that she was not at all happy about this.

"Meg, you should go." Edward said abruptly. His amber eyes seemed out of focus as if he was hearing something far off and he had to concentrate hard to keep track of it.

"Huh?" Meg asked.

Edward pulled her a few feet away and then dropped his voice so only she could hear. "It's Alice. She didn't see my future change until she was already on her way here." Edward had disregarded his sister's other thoughts, it was impossible that Bella was still alive.

"Oh…" She said shocked, then turned back to Jane, squaring her shoulders. "Very well." She grabbed her cloak from its usually spot on the chair back and threw it over her shoulders.

Felix pushed off of the shelf he was leaning on and looked at Edward in the same manger that Jane had looked at Meg. "I'm to—"

"I can find my own way." Edward said calmly, but Meg heard the slight force he had to put on it.

"I'm afraid that's not an option." Felix said looking rather pleased that he was able to force Edward into something. Meg simply looked confused at what was going on.

"Very well." He said matching Meg's tone.

Meg glanced back at Edward once more as she followed Jane into the corridors. She waited to start asking the smaller vampire questions until they were nearly to the exit they were using.

"How did Aro know there is a vampire in the city? No one is on guard outside in this light." She started out with.

"One of the humans was bribed by her to enter the city. The ugly gold eyes and over tinted windows gave her away. There was also a human with the vampire. We're to bring it in as well." Jane said annoyed by having to explain everything to her.

'_**Why would Alice have a human with her? How could Edward miss that?'**_ Meg wondered as they reached their destination. Jane jumped out of the manhole that led to the city. _**'Why are we using this exit when there's another one on ground level around the block?'**_ The question dead on Meg's lips when she jumped up into the narrow alleyway and could easily see a beautiful human about her height with dark brown hair with a touch of red in it as looking into the darkness that was the end of the alley blindly, but determination was in her wide brown eyes.

'There was also a human.' Jane had said, but Meg had not expected to come face-to-face with Bella. She noted vaguely that Bella's weak human eyes could not see herself or Jane in the darkness where they stood.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

'_**This has to be the right place!'**_ It was the only alley near the clock tower and it looked like what Alice described to her, but Bella couldn't figure out what to do now that she was there. Alice had told her that someone would be up to get them. It had seemed like a good idea to jump out of the car and get to Edward quicker, but now at the thought of vampires with terrible powers beyond Alice's sent an icy shock to Bella's senses.

She had been rash and impulsive and… stupid… again.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Jane stepped forward to confront the human that Meg could only assume was Bella. "Let me." Meg said to soft for Bella's insensitive human ears to hear.

"Why?" Jane all but demanded.

"If you scare her, we shall never get her in this sun." Meg answered honestly.

"Fine." Jane's childish voice sounded annoyed again.

Meg slowly, for her anyways, moved toward Bella. She was careful to seem polite, harmless, at ease. Everything except the harmless part was true. Meg knew very well that she could kill this little human in one swift movement, before Jane would even be able to stop her, but Edward loved her, Meg had seen that in the pain in his eyes when he talked about her "death". That love, Edward' love, was the only thing stopping Meg from truly ending Bella's life. Meg knew how deeply Edward loved when he fell and how true and pure and warming it was to feel. She would never do anything to hurt Edward, so Meg would see that Bella was safe.

Bella took a quick step and almost fell back as a blonde vampire in a thick gray cloak came toward her. To Bella, this vampire wasn't as stunning as Rosalie. Her forehead wrinkled up in confusion as she realized that the blonde's eyes were not the bright red or maroon that she was excepting, but the color of warm honey like all the Cullens' after they had fed.

"You must be Bella." Meg stated kindly, like a hostess welcoming a guest.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" Bella demanded before she thought better of it.

"My name is Meg," She replied and almost told Bella that it was none of her business how she knew her name. "Edward has told me about you." She said in a strained calm.

"Wait… Meg? As in Megara?" You're supposed to be dead."

"As are you, yet here we stand." Meg said unable to stop a few drops of poison from dripping into her words.

"Megara, stop playing with her and bring her on." Jane hissed from the shadows. The sharp sound made Bella jump alone, she had thought they were alone in the alley.

"And leave without one of your quarry?" A light musical voice asked from the mouth of the alley. Alice strolled over to where Bella stood an easy smile on her face. "Don't _ever_ do anything that idiotic again." Alice said so quietly in Bella's ear that she almost didn't hear it. That said she walked over to Meg and held out her hand. "Hello, Meg."

It took Meg a moment to process this, but she smiled and shook the dancer-like vampire's hand. "It's lovely to meet you, Alice. Your brother speaks very highly of you."

"He better after everything I've been through in the past two days." Alice said smiling brighter. She turned back to a stunned Bella. "C'mon, Bella, Edward is pacing just a few stores below us."

Without hesitation, Bella went to Alice's side more then ready to see Edward after all this time. Meg led the way down the narrowing alley with Alice and Bella behind her, Jane brought up the end of the line. Going into the deepening darkness of the alley seemed almost hopeful for Meg and Bella. Though as they went down the tunnel that lay under the streets of Volterra neither were truly prepared to face Edward in a few moments. Both knew that he had loved them both so deeply that they'd do anything to keep him, but in the end it was his choice.

That fear was enough to drive both the vampire and human, first true love and second, close to the edge as they continued on into the depths of the castle, that now felt more like the belly of a dragon.

Meg knew the fire that hate could set a person in, but Bella didn't. The nameless emotion she felt now was new and exotic to her as she gazed at the back of Meg's head. She knew that she felt betrayed that Alice was so…so… _nice_ to the dumb blonde excuse for a vampire. Alice had welcomed her almost in the same way she had welcomed Bella herself. The way they had spoken to each other! Like they were both new acquaintances and old friends was slowly driving Bella insane. She had almost stopped worrying about Edward's choice; she had nearly convinced himself that he could only pick her in the end after all they'd been through. Hadn't Edward himself called Bella his life?

Meg was trying to calm herself and not worry about Edward's predicament; he could hear her worries and that worried her even more. She didn't want her troubled thoughts to sway him. Meg wanted him to be happy no matter if she was in pain or not. If being with Bella for forever made her Edward happy then Meg would remain here in her shadows until the end of days. She squared her shoulders before she opened the door that would lead them to Edward.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Hi, gals, remember me? The author that has forgot small details about New Moon due to the lack of Edward and the sudden Romeo actions of said vampire or rather the panic that I went into during the Romeo actions and the relief of having him back. :D At the end of the last chapter I said that the door Meg was about to open would led them to Edward, but in fact the door I remembered led to a hallway that led to an Elevator that took them down to were our dear Edward is pacing. Please over look this fact, there is now a new door that I just invented and that is the one Meg opened! Good? Great! Also, sections of dialogue in this chapter comes from Chapter 21 Verdict of New Moon (Pages 465 to 478, I am not Stephenie Meyer, nor do I own any of her written work… unfortunately. But, I would like to wish you all a Happy Twilight Tuesday!!

**Chapter 20 The Volturi**

**Deep in the Castle of the Volturi**

Edward stopped pacing when they reached the door and simply stared at it, breathing deeply in an attempt to remain composed. How truly curl Fate was! He finally believed that Bella was alive, hearing Meg's thoughts had confirmed Alice's. He had never been more afraid to be near Bella before. He felt as though he was being ripped in half and he hadn't even faced them yet.

Meg opened the door, head down and hood up again; like the first he had seen her in this awful place. She entered slowly as though each step was taken in a minefield that only she could trigger. Her thoughts focused on not letting him see what she was really thinking, but Edward knew her to well; her thoughts could only be on one thing.

Bella came next and nearly tripped when she saw Edward, a bright smile on her face that he didn't -couldn't- return at the moment. She dunked around Meg as if she was just a small obstacle between them and ran to Edward, wrapping her arms around him and buried her head in his cold, stone chest. Edward half-heartedly placed an arm around her as well, but his eyes remained on Meg as she drifted toward one of the leather couches. She stopped by a green and purple flower arrangement that accented the dark green carpet well and acted as though she was staring at it. She had taken care to turn her back to Edward and Bella.

"I thought I was going to lose you." Bella whispered, though it could have just been weakly given the way she was clinging to him.

"I thought I did lose you." Edward said keeping his voice even and calm, be careful not to show emotion.

Alice came next, Jane on her heels going straight to Alec how stood to one side of wooden double doors past Gianna's desk; Felix and Demetri where there also. Alice watched the scene playing out before without interest. She knew how this would end, she just wasn't sure if she wanted this out come or the other.

"_That's it?!_" Felix whispered loudly for a vampire to Alec. "He went from Megara to _that?!_"

Meg shot him a sharp glare that surprised even Edward. Bella looked up at him finally, having felt his slight movement. "Edward, what's wrong?"

Edward was silent for a movement. "It's hard to find words to explain." It wasn't an answer, but it was the only thing he could tell her at the moment. He took a deep breath. Oh, that scent; that terrible, intoxicating scent. Damn it.

"Please, try." Bella took a step back from him and held his hands in hers. It still amazed her that she had him back, right there in front of her. Edward laced his fingers with hers, how things had changed so quickly. Bella looked down at their hands, her eyes landed on the golden band around his left ring finger. She looked back up at him confused and hurt. "Edward…?"

Meg stood as she had been and twisted her wedding and engagement rings. She had done decided that she was keeping them no matter what happened. She was still as a statue other then spinning her rings around her finger, a nervous habit that was long forgotten. She held tight to the memory of their engagement, the feeling of his arms around her and his forehead to hers, his lips against hers. _**'I love you.'**_

"A little rain won't hurt." Edward said softly, looking at Meg.

"What?" Bella asked her face turning into a question mark.

"No… I suppose it doesn't." Meg replied. She turned and looked at Edward, a single tear escaping and rolling down her check.

"Edward, I don't understand…" Bella said, taking another step back from him and dropping his hands.

"I believe we have kept Aro waiting long enough." Jane said sounding pleased that she was able to breaking this little moment up.

Alice stepped up and came to Bella's side, at the moment she was confused and honestly had no clue what was going on and Edward was probably wasn't the best person for her to cling to at the moment. She looped an arm around her waist and all but pulled her toward the door.

Felix was at Meg's side in a blink of an eye, he wiped the fall tear off of her check. She jerked away from him and took quick steps away, glaring up at him. "Come along, Megara, you are a guard in this, not apart of their group." He nodded at Edward, and then glanced at Alice and Bella.

Meg said nothing, she just continued to glare. As far as she was concerned, she was apart of 'their group'. Edward seemed to be the only one that was lost in this situation. He was torn between going over and breaking every bone in Felix's body for touching Meg, but part of him also wanted to follow Bella and protecting her in this awful place. He finally stepped after Alice and Bella. Jane and Alec led the way down the wide corridor.

"Dibs." Felix said as Bella and Alice passed where he still stood before Meg. To the great surprise of everyone present it was not Edward who growled low and dangerous deep in their chest, but Meg. She was keeping the vow that she had made, if Bella was who Edward wanted then she would see that Edward was happy. "Forgive me, Megara, did you want her?" Felix asked clearly enjoying this. Meg's growl increased into it was nearly a roar. Besides the fearful noise that was coming from her she still appeared harmless and fragile, how wrong anyone would be that thought that. At Felix's new remark, Edward growled as well and took a step closer to Felix, though he was already only four steps away from him.

"Patience." Alice said calmly to her brother. It was then that Meg realized that the whole position had gone still and all eyes were herself, Edward, and Felix. Edward's eyes flicked to Alice, but he didn't relax for a long moment. After that his muscle loosened from there tense, predictor readiness. Alice moved Bella along, Jane and Alec continued down the door-lined hall, Felix fell in behind them, leaving only Edward and Meg where they had been standing.

The pair exchanged a long glance. Edward stared at her the way he use to in that hospital in Chicago when he had laid dying, like she was a puzzle that didn't fit together properly. Meg just stared into his bright amber eyes, searching for something and nothing at the same time. She quickly turned her thoughts away from what had just happened and why she had done it, she didn't want to sway his judgment.

'_**Best follow them…'**_ Meg thought, told Edward. He nodded slowly, and then continued on behind Felix, glaring at the back of his head. Meg followed after him, only a step or two back, she wanted more then anything to take his hand and have his strength to help her own, but Meg knew that was all but impossible at the moment.

Halfway down the corridor, Alec slid the hidden panel aside to revile the door that led to the feeding chamber. Meg bit her lip, no wonder Felix had made his claim on Bella's blood. They entered the small, stone passage that led to the room. A moment later they were in the circular room, an old tower on the east end of the castle that was the farthest from the streets of Volterra.

All eyes turned to the odd group as they entered. Meg knew all that were in the room; Demetri, Noah, and Deacon were in quiet conversation, while in a line of golden sunlight that came though the thin windows of the tower Rhea and Camellia stood. Aro was the one that spoke.

"Jane, dear one, you've returned!" He said in his usual overly happy tone. Meg saw Bella's mouth drop in open gawking as Aro and the others came forward, Meg rolled her eyes. Demetri walked a little ahead of his master, taking his duty as guard seriously. When Aro reached Jane he took her tiny face in his hands and kissed her on the lips, then took a step back.

"Yes, Master." Jane cooed, smiling; a demon in an angel's body. "I brought her back alive, just as you wished."

"Jane, you are such a comfort to me." He smiled down at her then glanced over the group as if searching for someone, his red eyes landed on Meg standing in the back, head down so that her hood and hair both hid her face. "As are you, Megara."

Meg cringed.

A look of pure bliss settled on Aro's face as he once again looked at the group. "And Bella too! This _is_ a happy surprise! Wonderful!" Bella was once again in shock as Aro called her by name. "Felix," His gaze glanced at the guard. "Be a dear and tell my brothers about our company. I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss this."

"Yes, Master." A moment later, Felix brushed past Meg on his way back into the passage.

"Now, I wish to hear the whole story. How did this happen? Alice?" Aro turned and looked at Alice alone. "Your brother seemed to think you infallible, but apparently there was some mistake."

Meg had been wondering the same thing, but it had not been the top item on her 'most concerning thoughts' list. She too waited for Alice's answer.

"Oh, I'm far from infallible." Alice smiled brightly. She, like Edward, had the prefect visage of calm expect for her death hold around Bella's waist. "As you can see today, I cause problems as often as I cure them."

"You're too modest. I've seen some of your more amazing exploits, and I must admit I've never seen anything like your talent. Wonderful!" Aro said as if her words were nothing. Alice glanced at Edward and Aro didn't miss a beat. "I'm sorry; we haven't been introduced properly at all, have we? It's just that I feel like I know you already, and I tend to get ahead of myself."

Meg tuned out the rest of Aro's explanation out and a few moments she snapped to attention and turned with the rest of the room to see Felix return with Marcus and Caius.

"Marcus, Caius, look!" Aro said still ecstatic. "Bella is alive after all, and Alice is here with her! Isn't that wonderful?"

Marcus looked as he always did, bore beyond compare. He did not appear to be enjoying "his day" in the slightest. Meg thought she even saw annoyance in his red eyes as he glanced at her, no annoyance with her, but with Aro for clearly demanding that she be here. Caius' sour look said that he could have thought of a million different things that he would prefer to be doing other then listening to this a the moment. As Marcus passed Aro, he touched his brother's palm lightly.

Edward sighed almost inaudibly, Alice, Meg, and Bella looked at her curiously.

"Thank you, Marcus. That's quite interesting." Aro said with a small smile. "Amazing. Absolutely amazing."

Deacon followed Marcus to the thrones where Caius was already seated with Rhea and Camellia on either side of him. Deacon locked eyes with Meg for a moment, almost as if he was asking her if she planed on going her job. She didn't move from where she stood.

Alice looked completely annoyed by being left out of the loop as Edward turned to her to explain. "Marcus sees relationships. He's surprised by the intensity of ours." It seemed that Edward was leaving something out to protect Bella, or perhaps himself.

"And the fact that it's weaker then the one you share with Meg." Marcus said in an even tone, yet tired tone. He clearly didn't want either of them protected.

Meg looked down smiling silently to herself. There was a slight pride in knowing that she and Edward were more closely connected then him and Bella.

Aro laughed nervously. "It takes quite a bit to surprise Marcus, I can assure you."

Bella was bold enough to give Marcus a slight glare.

"It's so difficult to understand, even now…" Aro glanced from Edward to Meg. "_La tua cantante._ What a waste!"

Bella realized then that Aro was talking about Edward not drinking her blood, as Meg had not drunk Edward's; she shuddered in Alice's arms.

Aro laughed, but this time it had humor in it. "If I hadn't smelled her," He glanced at Bella then at Edward. "Or him through your memories," He glanced at Meg as well. "I wouldn't have believed the call of anyone's blood could be so strong. I've never felt anything like it myself. Most of us would trade much for such a gift, and yet you…"

"Waste it." Edward finished at the same time Meg replied, "Wasted it." Both of their voice shared the same sarcastic tone.

Aro laughed again. "Ah, how I miss my friend Carlisle! Both of you remind me of him –only he was not so angry or gloomy."

"Carlisle outshines me in many other ways as well." Edward stated.

"Me as well." Meg threw in, not looking up.

"Ah, but Megara you have already proven how you have bested Carlisle's self-control time and time again. You put him to shame. As does Edward." Aro said as if he was lightly scolding them.

"Hardly." They both answered annoyed. How many times had Meg come so close to killing Edward as he lay dying? And what of all the times Edward had nearly ended Bella's life along with others so that he may only have a taste of her blood? Countless.

"Just remembering how she appeals to you…" Aro chuckled. "It makes me thirsty." Edward's muscles once again became tight. "Don't be disturbed, I mean her no harm." Aro gazed at Bella was a spark of interest and curiosity in his eyes. "May I?" He raised one of his hands.

"Ask _her_." Edward said dryly.

"Of course, how rude of me! Bella, I'm fascinated that you are the one exception to Edward's impressive talent –so very interesting that such a thing should occur! And I was wondering, since our talents are similar in many ways, if you would be so kind as to allow me to try –to see if you are an exception for _me_, as well?" Aro asked kindly.

In total terror, Bella looked up at Edward. To him it looked as though she was ready to panic. He nodded and gave her a small smile to both encourage and reassure her. She finally turned back to Aro and lifted a shaking hand in front of her.

Aro drifted over to Bella and pressed his hand against hers. They locked eyes, as if neither of them could look away. Slowly, Aro's face broke from calm, yet confident to doubt and impossibility. Finally, he released Bella's breakable hand and floated back to where he had been before.

"So very interesting…" He continued to move back. "A first. I wonder if she is immune to our other talents… Jane, dear?"

"No." Edward said, nearly growled. Meg took a step toward Edward, intending to try and calm him, but the look he shot her froze her in place again.

"Yes, Master?" Jane asked innocently as she smiled up at him.

Edward growled low, glaring at Aro. In the silent chamber, Felix took a few steps toward them, smiling with hope. Aro glanced at him and stopped him as quickly as Edward had Meg. Felix looked great disappointed.

"I was wondering, my dear one, if Bella is immune to _you_." Aro stated almost matter-of-factly.

Meg was shocked to see Caius get to his feet to move for a better view of the scene that was unraveling before him. At the same time Edward moved to where he was in front of Bella, he still felt that deep urge to protect her; if it wasn't for him she wouldn't be in this situation. With a saintly smile Jane turned to look at Bella.

"Don't!" Meg and Alice both yelled as Edward lunged little Jane.

Without thinking Meg raised her hand and bright yellow electricity shot toward Jane. It engulfed her as Edward hit the floor, he was on his feet again in a moment once Jane's concentration was broken, but Meg did not release the tiny vampire from her electric grip. Jane twitched as the current pulsed through her body.

"Megara." Aro said firmly.

As if coming out of a daze, Meg blinked, and then let her hand drop back to her side. She took a breath as if she truly needed it. "You're target was the girl." She told Jane, hatred and venom dripping from each of her words as she glared daggers at her fellow guard.

Jane stared at Meg in much the same way, her angelic features distorted in loathing. For a moment as long as a life time the two enemies stood staring at each other. Meg with her hands at her side, a glowing ball of electrical energy in each of her palms. Jane had a smile pulling at her lips, as if she was weighing the pros and cons of attacking her adversary. Caius moved again making sure he had a prefect view for when the two finally did begin their war.

"Jane." Aro said sweetly calling the childish vampire out of her stare.

"Megara." Marcus called in a firm tone, thinking it better if he didn't allow her to rip Aro's favorite pet to pieces.

Both girls relaxed slowly, though they kept their eyes on each other. Jane finally ripped her eyes away and looked at Bella now, smiling again. Edward and Meg locked eyes.

'_**Are you alright?!'**_ Meg asked in a panicked thought. Edward nodded ever so slightly, and his asked her the same question. _**'Of course. Thinking you're in pain is nothing compared to the real thing.'**_

Aro's laughter called both of them back to reality; they both looked back to Jane as she glared at Bella. Nothing had happened. "This is wonderful!" Aro said. He glided over to Jane and placed a hand on her little shoulder. "Don't be put out, dear one. She confounds us all." He tried to sooth. His gaze went to Edward again. "You're very brave, Edward, to endure in silence, even for a moment. I asked Jane to do that to me once –just out of curiosity."

Edward simply glared at him.

"Megara, perhaps you would be kind of enough to lend us your talents to unravel the mystery that is Bella?" Aro asked smiling at her.

Two sets of panicked eyes looked at Edward. If Bella had been frightened of Aro and Jane she was truly terrified of Meg after what she had just witnessed. Meg refused to harm Bella without Edward's permission, and for that reason, it was her gaze that Edward met. He nodded ever so slightly to her again. He knew Aro would most likely have Jane hurt Meg if she refused a direct order.

Meg stepped up to where Bella stood locked in Alice's arms. "Hold out your hand." She told the human in an unemotional tone.

Bella looked up at Edward again, her brown reflecting her fear.

"Bella, it will be easier on you if you do as Meg asked." Edward told her in a reassuring tone.

Bella couldn't believe her hears. She pressed her lips into a line and glared at Meg.

"Have it you're way." Meg shrugged, then raised her hand again and pointed at Bella's nose. A yellow spark jumped from the tip of Meg's finger to the end of Bella's nose.

"Ow!" Bella recoiled in pain, rubbing her nose.

Edward refrained for saying 'I told you so.'

"Fascinating!" Aro said exceedingly pleased to finally get a reaction out of Bella. "This is truly amazing!"

Meg reluctantly went and stood at Marcus' side. Deacon shook his head at her, as if to say 'Why bother now?'

"So what do we do with you now?" Aro heaved a sigh as Alice, Meg, and Edward tensed. "I don't suppose there's any chance that you've changed your mind, Edward." His voice was hopeful on the border of being confident. "I'm sure Megara would be more then pleased to have you here as well."

'_**Lair.'**_ Meg thought. She had meant what she had told both Aro and Edward, she hated the thought of Edward being chained here as she was.

"I'd… rather… not." Edward glanced at Meg with determination in his piercing gold eyes. What on earth could he be thinking?

"Alice? Would you perhaps be interested in joining with us?" Aro asked moving on.

"No, thank you." Alice replied without a second thought.

"And you, Bella?" He lifted his brows.

The silence that followed was deafening.

"What?" Caius finally broke it with his demand.

"Caius, surely you see the potential? I haven't seen a prospective talent so promising since we found Jane and Alec. Can you imagine the possibilities when she is one of us?" Aro asked his brother with almost a greedy air.

"No, thank you." Bella finally said just above a whisper.

"That's unfortunate. Such a waste." Aro sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"Join or die, is that it? I suspected as much when we were brought to _this_ room. So much for your laws." Edward said furiously. Meg wondered how long he had been planning to say that, his words were exactly what Aro would creak against.

Aro blinked, shocked or at least faking it. "Of course not. We were already convened here, Edward, awaiting Heidi's return. Not of you."

"Aro," Caius said in a clearly enraged tone. "The law claims them."

Meg stared at him in panic. They had done nothing wrong.

"How so?" Marcus asked, causing all of us to turn and stare at him. Meg had never seen him speak so much at a gathering this large.

Caius pointed a condemning finger at Bella. "She knows too much. They have exposed our secrets."

"There are a few humans in on you charade, as well." Edward said as a reminder.

"Yes," Caius smiled, an odd expression for him, it didn't suit him. "But when they are no longer useful to us, they will serve to sustain us. That is not your plan for this one. If she betrays our secrets, are you prepared to destroy her? I think not. Nor do you intend to make her one of us, therefore she is vulnerability. Though it is true, for this, only _her_ life is forfeit. You may leave if you wish."

"If I may suggest something, Master?" Meg said timidly taking a step forward. Calling Caius 'Master' had somehow left a bad taste in her mouth. She finally pulled her hood off and held her head up high, to show Caius that she wasn't afraid of him the way Bella clear was.

Caius looked at her skeptically, but nodded.

"Perhaps, you could simply use your gift on her? Erase any knowledge she has of our kind. Would that not be a solution as well?" Meg asked almost innocently.

"A wonderful suggestion, Megara!" Aro said looking pleased. "Caius? Is that acceptable? Edward? Do you agree to this as well?"

Caius nodded. "I believe that is a suitable course of action."

To Bella's dismay, Edward nodded as well without hesitation.

"Edward?" She asked sharply.

"It's the only way." He replied, though she wasn't convinced.

Caius drifted toward Bella, a slightly amused look on his face. They last time he had used his power was on Meg. He placed his fingertips on the little human's temples as Alice released her hold on her. Bella's eyes fell shut as Caius used his power on her. It took longer for him to go through her memories one by one and obliterate everything she had learned about vampires. Finally he took a step back and as Bella fell limply to the ground unconscious from the process, Edward caught her and lifted her up in his arms.


	21. Chapter 21

Well, taking into account that this is my second update this week… I don't have anything to say, other then PLEASE REVIEW

Well, taking into account that this is my second update this week… I don't have anything to say, other then PLEASE REVIEW!! (ForeverEdwardandBella, this is not directed at you, dear, seeing as you reviewed chapter 20.) Thank you for reading as always! Also, I like to make banners, so I made one for this story and I'm sure you guys have figured out that I like Phantom of the Opera by now, so I included the songs that make me think of Edward, Meg, and Bella. Don't ask me why each of these songs makes me thing of them, they just do. lol. Seriously don't ask about Bella's song after this chapter… cuz I'm still wondering about that myself. :D

i30./albums/c301/charlicotton/singerbanner.jpg

Here's chapter 21!!

**Chapter 21 Please?**

Meg started to follow Edward with Bella cradled gently, yet somehow protectively in his arms and Alice as they went with Demetri back to the entrance, but she remembered herself and stopped before she had even taken a full step. They had gone quickly and without glancing back.

"Ah, Felix." Aro was saying now, the amusement in his voice didn't surprise Meg. "Heidi will be here at any moment. Patience."

She sucked in quick breath at that. "Master?" Meg asked in a nearly panicked voice. "My I go now?"

"Why, Megara?" Aro asked turning to face her, acting genially perplexed by her request.

"Your dinner is about to arrive and since I do not feed as you do and I do not wish for an accident to occur." Meg was not about to let her prefect record of never killing a human or tasting human blood to be ruined for the dim-witted reason of being in the same room while they slaughtered more then three dozen people. Meg looked down at Marcus with pleading eyes as she heard the voices of the unknowing humans come closer.

"You may leave, Meg, but I wish to have a word with you before nightfall." Marcus said.

Meg was at the door in a second, just as it opened. _**'Damn it.'**_ She cursed in her mind as she was forced to move aside to let the crowd enter to their doom.

"Welcome, guests! Welcome to Volterra!" Aro called in a voice that almost sang every word as the awestruck humans filed in.

Meg covered her mouth as if she was going to be sick and run out of the chamber and into the passage as soon as the last one passed her. She made it to the hall that had led them to that terrible room.

"Welcome home, Heidi." Meg heard Demetri happily from just a few steps ahead of her. Edward and Alice had seated themselves on one of the couches in the office like area. Edward had Bella's head in his lap; she looked like she was in a peaceful sleep after having her memories ripped from her.

"Demetri," She greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. Her eyes then landed on Meg who was leaning on the wall and breathing as if she had just ran a marathon. "Oh, Meg, you had my hopes up."

"How so…?" Meg asked finally getting her breath back, she gazed at the younger vampire confused. She also caught a glimpse of Gianna as she sat at her desk; she was rolling her eyes at Meg.

"Gianna said you were in the feeding chamber, but then you come out like that." Heidi sighed shaking her head.

"You should know better." Meg said standing up straight and smoothing out her clothes and cloak.

Heidi shrugged. "I can dream, can't I?" She then looked at Demetri again. "Aren't you coming?"

"Meg, do you mind finishing?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I'm sure they already know not to leave before dark. But I'll make sure."

Demetri took Heidi's hand and the two of them headed into the passage quickly. The screams of pure terror began a moment later. Meg slid the panel back into place hiding the door once again, that helped, but her vampire ears made it impossible to drown them out completely.

"What was all that talk about _singers_?" Alice asked, glancing down the hall where Meg stood.

"_La tua cantante_." Edward all but sang the words.

Meg squared her shoulders; she had regained herself, and walked slowly toward them. She carefully took every step, as if she were walking through a mine field.

"Yes, that." Alice said.

Edward looked at Meg a moment as she approached them, then turned back to his sister. "They have a name for someone who smells the way Bella does to me. The way I smell to Meg. They call us _singers_ –because our blood sings."

To Meg's confusion, Alice laughed.

"Alice finds the name funny." Edward explained. Meg stopped in front of him. "I'm not leaving."

"Edward…" Meg started. "You have to."

"Let me rephrase then," His golden eyes seem to burn into her. "I'm not leaving _without you_."

"Edward, you fail to see how impossible that is." Meg turned on her heel, headed for the library as usual her only escape.

Edward gently laid Bella's head on the couch. "Alice, please watch over her, if anything happens, yell and I'll come." He turned to after Meg, but Alice's glare stopped him.

"Make up your mind." She said firmly.

"I have." Edward said in the same tone.

"Have you? Then why am I still getting two different futures?" Alice demanded.

Edward stopped for a moment and actually paid attention to what she was seeing. His face broke into a bright smile. "Alice, I have decided, but someone hasn't." He turned and went after Meg, but she was already gone. He ran to the library.

Meg sat in her favorite spot in the window gazing down at the square that was still full of naive humans that didn't know what horrors lay behind the façade of an ancient and beautiful castle. Tears filled her eyes, but she refused to permit them to fall.

Slowly, Edward came toward her, she didn't bother to look, she knew it was him. When he reached her, he sat down next to her. "_No more thoughts of darkness_," He began to sing softly. "_Forget these wide-eyed fears; I'm here, nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears; I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you_."

Meg still didn't turn her gaze from the window. Almost to low for even Edward to hear she joined the song. "_Say you'll love me every waking moment; turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you need me with you now and always; promise me that all you say is true,  
that's all I ask of you._"

"_Let me be your shelter, let me be your light; you're safe, no one will find you, your fears are far behind you_." Edward continued. He reached out and took Meg's left hand in his.

"_All I want is freedom, a world with no more night; and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me_." Meg finally looked at him. She blinked her tears away, squeezing his hand.

"_Then say you'll share with me one love, one immortal lifetime; let me lead you from you solitude. Say you need me with you, here beside you, Meg, that's all I ask of you_." He was changing the lyrics to his unfair advantage.

Meg shook her head slowly. "_Say you'll share with me one love; one immortal lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you._ _Say you love me..."_

"You know I do." Edward said firmly, rather then sang softly.

She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. Meg's shoulders shook a little, as if she was crying, but no more tears came. "You always know the right thing to say… or sing." She whispered into his shirt.

Edward returned her embrace and laid his head on top of hers. He ran his fingers through her soft, blonde locks. It made him think of passing his fingers through sunlight. "Meg, please listen to me."

"I can't leave and I won't let you stay here." She said stubbornly.

"You haven't even heard–" But Edward was cut off by someone clearly their throat.

"Meg, Marcus wishes a word with you now." Deacon said. He looked awkward, standing there with his hands behind his back as he stared at them.

Were they done feeding already? Or had Meg been gone longer then she realized? It no longer mattered which.

"Now?" She asked reluctantly pulling away from Edward and looking at the other guard blankly.

"Yes. Please follow me." Deacon said shifting his weight from one foot to the other. His light brown hair fell into his now bright red eyes. He was built a little stronger then Edward, but not as much as Felix was. As easily as he blended in even among his own kind, it was no surprise that his gift allowed him to be unseen if he wished.

Edward released Meg as she began to stand. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She only had until nightfall to spend with Edward and she did not want to waste one moment of that limited time.

"Take as much time as you need." Edward said smiling crookedly, that knowing look in his eyes that said that he knew more then he was saying.

Meg opened her mouth to ask Edward what he had heard, but Deacon cleared his throat again. She sighed and followed him out of the library, away from Edward. Each step away from him seemed like another broken piece of her heart. She reminded herself that it would break in time anyways, but she wanted to keep it in tact as long as she could.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Marcus was in his study, a large room that lay in the southern part of the castle. Its ancient, gray stones looked as bored and dulled by life as he was. The room was simply, only a few chairs, a desk with an out-of-date quill, ink bottle, and parchment set on top of it, several books that looked as though they would crumble if one were to touch them were open and laying out on a long oak table that had a few cobwebs hanging from it, but no dust on top of it, along with the books were a few scrolls that were in the same state of disrepair.

He was seated next to a fireplace that didn't even have the ashes of a fire, as if it had never been used. He motioned for Meg to take the seat across from him, and then glanced at Deacon. "Leave us."

"Yes, Master." He replied obediently, then exited.

Meg sat down on the edge of the chair and folded her hands in her lap. She always felt like a troublesome child that had been caught doing some form of mischief by a grandfather that she was quite fond of, who did plan on punishing her, but wished to scare them into not trying it again when she was alone with Marcus. At the same time, he almost seemed to be the only one in this place that fully understood her.

"You requested to speak with me." Meg said when he was silent for a time. Away from Aro and Caius she was allow to be informal.

"Yes," Marcus said as if he hadn't exactly planed what he wished to say. "Meg, I have always felt that Aro and Caius wronged you and Edward both when they erased your memories. A bond as you and Edward had –have– should not be broken. It shocked me when his relationship with Bella was nearly as strong. Living in this place can… dull one's senses, numb the mind, but you have somehow endured." Marcus paused again to gaze at her; his red eyes didn't have the same effect as Edward's amber ones. "I'm releasing you."

Meg was the one that stared now. At first she thought she had imagined what he had said, but when she realized that Marcus had really spoke the words she longed to hear, all she could do was stare at him with her mouth hanging open slightly. "I beg your pardon…?" she asked breathlessly.

"You're free to leave with Edward, Alice, and Bella when they leave at nightfall." Marcus clarified.

Her eyes filled with tears again, but this time they were of happiness. "Aro will not be pleased." She said just above a whisper.

"He took your memories with out my consent; I will release you without his." Marcus replied matter-of-factly.

"Why?" Meg asked. "In all the years I've been here, you've been so kind to me, why?"

"I suppose you remind me of a far younger version of myself. A hopeless bookworm in love." Marcus said softly, his red eyes were out of focus as if he was remembering a long forgotten memory of his youth. He smiled at her, so how the expression made him look at peace. "Go with my blessing, young one."

"I don't know how to thank you…" Meg said softly, still in disbelief that this was happening. She wanted to hug him, but that seem inappropriate…

"Enjoy your life. Live everyday; do not waste away in your immortality."

Meg stood to leave and when she reached the door, she stopped. With a bright smile, she unfastened her cloak and let it fall from her shoulders and with it the weight of the world. "I will _never_ forget this kindness, Marcus, nor shall I waste it." She opened the door and on weightless feet, she ran back to Edward, to her heart, to her home.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Going Home

Sorry, it took so long on this chapter. I've had serious writer's block this week and when I write with writer's block it usually sucks. But here is Chapter 22!!

**Chapter 22 Going Home**

Edward met Meg at the entrance to the library. She threw her arms around his neck as he lifted her off of her feet and spun her around, kissing her lightly. "Now if you wouldn't have been so stubborn I would have been able to tell you everything was going to work out."

"My stubbornness doesn't matter to me now! I'm free!" She hugged him tighter. Edward set Meg back on the ground gently. "Free to be with you, free to leave this hell behind."

"The Sun is starting to set. We should get your things." Edward said.

Meg shook her head. "I don't want to take anything from this place. I want no memory of it." She laughed a little at the irony. "I have everything I want right here." She said referring to her arms around him.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, she was already starting to sound more like her old self. "Then we best go back down to Alice, she's getting annoyed with me being gone so long."

Though she was annoyed, Alice smiled at Meg when they returned to the office-like area. "I'll take you shopping when we get to Florence. Just a few things of course…"

Meg looked at her curiously, but ended up smiling. "Your gift is going to take some getting use too."

"You're going at adjust quickly." Alice assured her.

Edward was staring down at Bella's sleeping form, how many times had he done that when she had slept in her room? She looked peaceful, but she didn't talk as she normally did. He felt a sharp stab of guilt. "How much will she remember?" He asked Alice without looking away from Bella.

"I can't see that at the moment. I'll know when she wakes up." She replied.

Though she didn't show it, Meg knew deep down inside of her that part of Edward would always love Bella. She told herself it wouldn't bother her because he had chosen her, but Meg that some part of her would always hate Bella. Every fiber of her being would always hate the Volturi; that was simple.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Alec came down the hall and entered the sitting area where Gianna's desk was located. He smiled pleasantly at the group seated there; the three vampires looked up at his approach, but it appeared that the human was still unconscious from Caius' power. His bright red eyes traveled from the girl to Megara where she sat with Edward, her head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her.

"Felix wishes to beg you to stay, Megara." He said unable to keep the annoyance that he had to tell her that out of his childish voice.

"I would ask why he doesn't come throw himself at my feet, but it would appear that Marcus has forbid him to." She replied with an air of smugness. "I'm leaving. Please give Jane my deepest farewell."

Alec nodded, though he intended to do nothing of the sort. "Night has fallen and we request that you do not linger in the city." He tone was warm and cordial now.

"That won't be a problem." Edward said standing and bringing Meg up with as he rose.

With one finally nod of good-bye he disappeared once again down the hall. Edward walked over to Bella and gently lifted her into his arms, cradling her as he had done before. Alice stood as well; she was more then ready to be on the way back to Jasper. Meg walked over to Gianna's desk, the human smiled up at her nicely enough.

"If you would be so kind as to see that Heidi or Demetri receives this." Meg handed her an envelope with looping writing on it. She hadn't gotten a chance to tell Heidi that she was leaving, though she was sure that the younger vampire knew by now, so Meg had written her a letter explaining as best she could and almost telling Demetri goodbye as well, they had both been kind to her and she did not fell right just leaving and saying nothing to them.

"Of course, Megara." She replied kindly, though there seemed to be a spark of resentment in her eyes.

"Thank you." Meg turned and rejoined Edward and Alice. "I know a quicker way out then the way you were brought in." She told both of them; she began to lead the way out dungeons of Volterra. After pushing open another hidden panel opposite the one that lead to the feeding chamber, Meg led the down several corridors, and then opened an ancient looking wooden door that emptied into a back alley.

Alice slipped away as soon as they were out to go and get Bella's bag and another car, though she knew she wouldn't find the 911 Turbo that she had abandoned earlier. Meg glanced after her wondering where she was going.

"To find a car." Edward explained without her having to ask. "What's the quickest way to get outside of the city?"

"Climbing over the wall, but I don't believe we'll be able to do that at the moment." Meg glanced around there surroundings, in the main square all of the partiers had come out none of the family activities transpired at night during the St. Marcus celebration. "Follow me."

A couple of streets and a few more alleys later they were walking through the huge archway that lead into the city. Meg stopped for a moment once they were a step out of the gate, breathing deeply the air of freedom. She let her eyes fall close taking another deep breath, she half expected Felix to appear and dragged back into the city, but it didn't happen. Edward gave her the few moments that she needed, waiting patiently. She finally opened her eyes and smiled up at him, then headed off toward a new and better life, not looking back at the hell that she had been living in.

Edward took the lead from there, he turned right outside the gate and after a very short walk they arrived at a black car that Meg didn't recognize the model. The motor was already running and she could see Alice in the driver's seat. Edward climbed into the backseat gently laying Bella out and again placing her head in his lap. He gave Meg an apologetic smile, but she understood. She took the passenger's seat in front with Alice.

"I'm sorry. There wasn't much to choose from…" Alice said sadly as she pulled away from the city, which quickly disappeared behind them as they sped down the curvy hill that it sat on.

"It's fine, Alice, they can't all be 911 Turbos." Edward said; there was humor in his voice. Meg was simply confused by the talk of cars, after all she had never had use for one and when she was young they were just starting to appear.

"I may have to acquire one of those legally. It was fabulous." Alice said with a dreamy sigh.

"I'll get you one for Christmas." He promised.

"Yellow." She informed him when she turned around to smile at him.

"I suppose we'll have to teach Meg to drive." Edward said placing a hand on her shoulder. For some reason the humor was back in his words.

"I'm not so sure about that…" Meg said unsure. She put her hand over his and squeezed his fingers. "I believe this is the first time that I've actually ridden in a car…"

"Oh, you'll love it!" Alice said turning her bright smile on Meg now.

"Perhaps…" She replied still unconvinced. She glanced back at Edward and he was already staring at her.

"Don't worry." He said reassuringly, grinning. Meg knew then that there would be no way of getting out of driving lessons and Edward was going to enjoy it far too much.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Alice, I'm not sure about this…" Meg said as she pushed her toward a dressing room in a clothes store at the airport in Florence. She had forced several dresses into her arms that were shorter then any that she had ever wore, given that the last dress or skirt Meg had wore was a poodle skirt that went several inches below her knees and the ones Alice had her trying on were about four inches above them.

"Trust me, Meg!" Alice assured brightly. "Edward will love this!"

Meg wasn't exactly sure about that, but replied "… I want to be presentable when I meet the rest of the family."

"Everyone that _I _dress is more then just presentable."

"Alright…" Meg thought is best not to argue with her on this matter. She began trying on the clothes that Alice had picked out. "Hey, Alice?"

"Yes?" She asked from just outside the dressing room.

"What will the rest of family think of me? Or rather how they will react…" Meg asked nervously.

"Well," Alice started in a knowing tone. "Carlisle is going to be happier then I've seen him in a very long time, between the fright that Edward has put him and Esme through and also getting you back. I'm sorry to say that Esme won't like you at first, but only because she did not know about you until today and she thought that Bella was the one for Edward; give her a day and she'll come around though after she sees how pleased both Edward and Carlisle are with you around. You and Jasper will get along wonderfully." She seemed rather delighted to inform Meg of that fact. "Which makes prefect sense to me, you're nearly the same age. Rosalie will joke to Edward about you being blonde and –"

"Why will she do that?" It puzzled Meg that Edward's sister would pick on him because of her hair color.

"Well… I'm not sure Edward would want you knowing this, but Carlisle thought that maybe Rose and he would grow closer then siblings. It has sort of been a thought of the family's, well other then Carlisle of course, that he preferred darker hair."

"That makes no sense what so ever." Meg said a little defensively. She exited the dressing room in a navy blue sundress that had white ribbon with lighter blue poke-a-dots around it that tied in the front. The dress showed off Meg's shoulders, legs, and curves magnificently. She figured she didn't have to tell Alice that the rest fit prefect as well. Alice handed her a pair of flip-flops to replace her tennis shoes, smiling.

Happily, she led the way to the register. Meg was thankful that Alice was up on her Italian so she didn't have to speak to the dazed boy that was working there. He handed Alice a pair of scissors, a goofy smile spread across his youthful face. He couldn't have been more then 16. Alice easily cut the tag off of the dress then handed it to the boy as Meg placed the other clothes on the counter and removed the tag from her flip-flops as well.

"Are _all_ humans like that?" Meg asked as they exited the store and headed back to where Edward was guarding Bella. He had gone first and brought his clothes first, Meg was honestly shocked that he looked even more stunning in black.

"Some are, but ours can actually think when we're talking to them." Alice replied. "Now don't think about what you're wearing I want to see the look on Edward's face in reality."

Meg nodded, besides her thoughts were more focused on her nerves. She looked down at her feet as they neared were they had left Edward, Alice in the lead.

"Alice, I hardly think that…." Edward trailed off after seeing Meg and realizing that what she had been thinking was a lie.

Alice swiftly moved completely out of their sight line and sat down next to Bella as she slept on. "You're welcome." She whispered as she passed him.

Meg bit her lower lip trying to figure out if Edward was in a good shock or a bad shock. He smiled at her crookedly; it was good. She smiled back at him.

"I'd say you look dazzling, but that seems like a vast understatement." Edward said as he walked to her and kissed her on the cheek. Meg looked down smiling, as if she was blushing.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

They headed over to the gate where their plane was at. Alice and Meg sat down with Bella leaning on Alice's shoulder as Edward explained to the woman that was taking tickets that he, his two sisters, and girlfriend were on their way home and his younger sister had had a long day and fell asleep and he didn't wish to wake her just to get on board. Whatever the woman's thoughts where they must have been amusing to Edward because there was humor in his prefect smile, though she obviously didn't realize it. In the end he nodded and thanked her, she did not appear as light headed as the boy from the clothing store.

Edward came back to where the girls where seated. "She said I can carry Bella on board, though she couldn't decide if you or Alice was the one I was dating." He added smiling down at Meg.

Alice scoffed. "As if _we_ would date." Her thoughts had returned to seeing Jasper once they landed in Seattle in a few hours. She stood, all of their tickets in hand.

Meg laughed a little as she stood as well, she glanced at the ticket woman and saw her quickly look away from them. "I believe she's still trying to figure it out."

Edward nodded and then kissed Meg lightly on the lips. "That sorted her thoughts out." He smiled again before gently picking up Bella. Together they boarded the plane after Alice turned in all of their tickets.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Meg hardly recalled the flight from Florence to Atlanta, Edward had his arms wrapped around her as she rested her head on his shoulder, but the final leg of the journey home was another new memory that she would cherish forever. They talked quietly, Meg started with the worries that she had discussed with Alice and Edward finished filling her in on everything that had happened to him since they had parted. He ended up tracing her lips with his fingertips, her gently kissing them every now and again.

When the plane landed, Meg's nervousness returned. Alice was the first off, eager to see Jasper again. Edward once again lifted Bella and carried her off the plane as Meg followed them closely.

A blonde male vampire was the first that Meg saw waiting for them, or rather for Alice. She went quickly to his side, but they did not hug or kiss or show any physical affection, they simply stared into each other's faces. Meg stared for a moment, not fully understanding until she remembered Jasper's gift for feeling emotions. Alice's love for him must have been like a warm wave.

The second vampires that Meg saw were Carlisle and who he could only assume was Esme. She looked exactly as Edward described her. They stood in a corner away from the humans that were also waiting, Edward lead the way toward them. With care he sat Bella down in a seat very close so he could watch over her. Given the time change and the early hour that it was on the West coast, she would probably wake in another hour or two.

Esme threw her arms around Edward tightly, she looked as through she could cry. "You will _never_ put me through that again!" She barely kept the growl out of her voice.

"Yes, Mom." Edward said smiling, though he was truly remorseful for upsetting her. It stuck Meg as odd to hear him call anyone other then Elizabeth 'mom' but she could easily see that Esme loved Edward as if he was her son.

Carlisle hugged Meg in much the same fashion. "Meg…" He said almost in disbelief, his voice sounded as though he was crying. "It is wonderful to see you again."

"As is it to see you, brother." Meg replied hugging him back equally. She pulled away looking up at him. "You look tired."

"I've been worrying without halt about my son…" He trailed off pondering how peculiar it must sound to have Meg call him 'brother' while Edward thought of him as a father figure. "Until yesterday when Alice told Jasper what had happened." Meg nodded, smiling. With their embrace ended, Carlisle put an arm around her shoulders and turned her toward Esme, who had released Edward. "Esme, this is Meg Masen."

Meg looked up at Carlisle smiling thankfully that he had used her married name. She then smiled at his wife nervously. "It's an honor to meet you, Edward and Alice speck so highly of you."

Esme smiled at her as well, kindly though not in the motherly way she did with Edward. She looked at her skeptically, like she didn't think she should be there at all. "It's lovely to meet you as well, but I'm afraid Edward and Carlisle have said very little about you."

"That's our fault though." Edward said on the defensive. He had since Meg's shoulders slump forward at Esme's less then friendly welcome. "It was very painful for both of us to lose Meg."

"She was my first child, Esme dear." Carlisle said letting his arm drop from Meg's shoulders and walking over to his wife.

Edward stepped forward and took Meg's hand. "We should probably go, Bella will be waking up soon and I'm sure she'll have a lot of questions."

"I'm afraid she is not the only one." Carlisle said. "Jasper was very vague on the things that Alice did tell him. He has been very focused on seeing her safe again."

Edward nodded. He reluctantly let go of Meg's hand and picked up Bella again, before Esme said something about 'neglecting her just because of her state'.

Hand-in-hand Jasper and Alice followed them, taking a small detour to get Bella's bags. Outside Rosalie and Emmett were standing by Carlisle's car. Edward glared at Rose, but it was hardly a glare at all, perhaps is was just a firm look.

The blonde vampire that Meg thought was far more beautiful then herself and slightly taller as well, glanced at Edward and raised one eyebrow at him after looking over Meg's own golden locks. Meg could see the slight teasing look that hid in the sorrowful amber eyes. Emmett smiled a bit a Meg, though didn't say anything.

"Edward," Rosalie stared.

"Don't. It's alright." Edward said in a tone that left no room for her to say anything.

After being cut short by her brother, she turned to Meg as Emmett opened the door to the back seat of the black sedan for Edward. "You must be Meg." Rose smiled brilliantly.

"And you must be Rosalie." Meg replied with a nod. "I feel as though I should thank you."

"Don't mention it…" She said glancing again at Edward.

"It's fine." He mumbled as he gently placed Bella in the car.

"It's nice to meet you." Emmett said genuinely friendly.

"You as well, Emmett." Meg said smiling.

"We're going to ride with Alice and Jasper." Edward said as Carlisle and Esme came over to where they were all standing. "Seriously, Rosalie, don't worry about it." He added as he took Meg's hand again.

She nodded, looking as though she still felt bad. "I'll watch over her." Rosalie said referring to Bella.

Edward nodded, leading Meg toward his own silver Volvo; he had to admit was nice to that familiar sight as well. He drove, knowing how concerned Jasper had been about Alice the last few days, they deserved some time together at the moment. Edward kept his and Meg's hands locked joined.

When he finally pulled down the long driveway that led to their home he kissed Meg gently on the forehead. "Welcome home." He whispered as the house came into sight.


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you all for sticking through all of this with me gals

Thank you all for sticking through all of this with me gals! I'd like to publicly say sorry to all my Bella people. A special thanks to CarolinaJuliette, Lady Saruman, foreverEdwardandBella, krzy-cav-4-christ (Hi Kayla!), Jaclyn RDR, writingrose2008 (Hi D!), Rainy Day In The Pines, and katmeows4no1 for reviewing at anytime while I was writing, you guys rule!! I'm very pleased to present to all my readers, THE FINAL CHAPTER/EPILOGUE OF SINGER!! I hope you enjoy it!

**Epilogue Waiting**

**One Month Later**

**The Cullens' Home in Fork**

It seemed odd that only a month had past since Volterra, everything seemed as if it had been this way for as long as the Cullens had been together as a family and the events that transpierced in Italy and the many months before were simply a horrible nightmare that they had all shared somehow.

Bella remember her relationship with Edward, but nothing of all the danger that she had been in while in Forks; not of being hunted by James or of nearly being run over by Tyler's van or her recent dash to Italy. Alice had gotten her back to Charlie before she had woken up and stayed with her to explain things so she would think nothing of her missing pieces. Alice had also explained to Charlie that she had had to return to L.A. because of Edward being in a car crash and she had taken Bella with her.

Bella believed that she and Edward had had a terrible break-up just before the Cullens' moved to L.A. last year. Now that they were back and had Carlisle's niece, Meg, who's parents had died in the same car crash that Edward had been hurt in, living with them, Bella rarely came to visit, though Alice came to she her often. She didn't like Meg; in fact she was rather close to hating her. Bella didn't know what bothered her about the quiet blonde that wasn't a beautiful as Rosalie and had the same exact amber eyes as Carlisle, more like honey rather then topaz as Edward's were, that always looked sad, even when she did manage a small smile. She shrugged it off as jealousy, since Edward was always near Meg, what Alice called "helping her through a tough time in her life" looked a lot like dating to Bella.

The world that Bella was now cut off from was far more interesting, but no where near as complex as the lie they had told her. Meg fit into the family like a piece of the puzzle that no one had ever realized was missing, but now that it was there it made everything prefect.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Meg walked down the hall from Carlisle's office with one of his medical books in hand. She had gotten a few more of her memories back, but she wanted to know why she hadn't gotten them all back or if there was anything that she could do to help get them back, so she'd been doing a lot of reach the past week. She could hear Elvis' _Return to Sender_ playing; there was only one place that could be coming from. The music grew louder as she headed up the stairs and down the hall to hers and Edward's room.

She smiled brightly as she entered, the feel of the gold carpet was already familiar under her bare feet, and saw him laid out on the couch singing softly along with the tune, his golden eyes closed, his hands easily lay on his stomach fingers folded together. Edward didn't open his eyes or show any sign that he knew that Meg had returned, though of course he did. She place the book on top of a small bookshelf that sat a little out of place in the clearly music orientated room. Other then the shelf, Edward's room looked almost exactly as it had the first time Meg had since it, but the other chance was hardly as noticeable. A black leather chair that seemed to match the sofa perfectly now sat near the south wall, the one that was just glass.

Meg kneeled down beside Edward, the song was now changing. He was no longer singing and if she had not known better she would have swore that he was sleeping. She gently ran her fingers through his bronze hair. "I love you." She whispered. A sound music filled the room again; Meg recognized the song, _Earth Angel_ from the mid 50's.

"I love you, too." Edward replied finally opening his eyes and smiled up at her crookedly. In one swift movement he sat up and took Meg's hands in his. "Dance with me?" He asked with an expression and tone that was impossible to say 'no' to.

She stood as a reply, pulling him toward the center of the room. He placed his arms around her waist, as Meg wrapped her arms around his neck. They slowly started moving to the slow-ish tune.

"_Earth angel, earth angel/ The one I adore/ Love you forever and ever more/ I'm just a fool/ A fool in love with you"_ Meg sang softly.

"_I fell for you and I knew/ The vision of your love-loveliness/ I hoped and I pray that someday/ I'll be the vision of your hap-happiness oh, oh, oh, oh!"_ Edward sang the next verse.

"In an oldies mood to day?" Meg asked a little teasingly.

"It was the first thing I came to." He replied.

"I could have sworn that you had things that went back to your youth." She continued.

"Technically, I was _only_ 53. How old were you?" Edward asked humor and mischief shining in his eyes.

Meg had to do the math in her head. "178, but in all fairness I was already 125 when we met."

Edward shook his head as if he was ashamed of her. "Exaggerating 17 a bit, don't you think?"

Meg smirked. "Unless I'm mistaken, you're now exaggerating 18 to the whole of Forks."

"A necessary lie." He justified.

"As was mine."

"Fair enough." Edward leaned in and was about to kiss her, but-

"Edward! Meg!" Alice yelled, then appeared in the door way.

"Yes, Alice?" Meg said a little tensely, her new sister always had to use her gift for evil.

"I didn't do it on purpose this time to annoy Edward," Alice said sticking her tongue out at Meg briefly. "Bella's coming over, unannounced."

Meg sighed. "But I'm too happy to act depressed." She buried her head in Edward's chest, thinking a few unpleasant thoughts about the human.

"How long is she planning on staying?" Edward asked rubbing Meg's back.

"She's still undecided on that matter." Alice said honestly looking apologetically at her siblings. She disappeared a moment later, probably to give Jasper the heads up now.

"It's not that I mind her coming over, I just hate having to act so differently in the one place that we're allow to be ourselves." Meg said feeling like she needed to explain herself.

"I understand." Edward replied, pressing his lips into her hair.

Meg sighed again, raised up on her toes and kissed Edward softly, but when he tried to deepen it, she pulled away. "If you do that, I'll never to able to act like I'm up set about my parents' death. Now, I'm going to go talk to _Uncle _Carlisle while you hide out while you can."

"I'll come and check on you in… 20 minutes?" Edward asked smiling crookedly again.

"Sounds like plan." Meg turned and headed of the door again, at a human pace.

"Meg," Edward said before she had entered the hall. "I promise it won't be like this forever."

She smiled back at him. "I know."

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

The future. Not even Alice knows every little thing that it will hold, but she has the best out look on life because she can see the brighter and better things ahead. At the moment she was opening the door to answer Bella's knock, Alice knew Bella would ask how she was always the one to answer the door when she came over and she would reply that she always saw her truck coming up the driveway. She knew that Edward would take Meg up to the meadow later because he felt bad for that afternoon. She was looking forward to spending a quiet evening with Jasper later, he was so sweet! Rosalie and Emmett… honestly weren't planning anything past the next hour. Carlisle was going to have to take a night shift at the hospital because one of the attending had the stomach flu and Esme was finally going to admit that she liked Meg at 3:19am, she had been unexpectedly stubborn. What Alice did not see was the danger that was still luring in the woods, nor did Edward hear it, but it was there all the same.

Hunting, stalking, waiting.

_**The End.**_

_Edward's and Meg's tale will continue in the sequel to __Singer__, called __Hunted__._


End file.
